Love For The Second Time Around
by ajiesnixunicorn
Summary: Brittana broke up. Santana is miserable and can't find her way to move on. Will Quinn be the reason for her to open another door and to love for the second time around. -A Quinntana Story
1. It Started With A Kiss

**QUINN POV:**

It's been a month since Santana and I came here in New York to visit the Hummel-Berry's apartment, and of course, not just the apartment. One day both of our phones beeped; Lady Hummel's text says he needs our help, because he thinks that Rachel was being insane agreeing to a topless scene for some short film at NYADA. Then Kurt said that if we have nothing to do on the weekends, we can come visit them.

I just took off the bus from YALE, making my way to the Hummel Berry's Apartment, that's how both Santana and I liked to call it.

Hmm, I really don't know what street I'm on, not really familiar with New York streets. I'm like an idiot here, couldn't keep my eyes from looking side to side. I'm still amazed with all the stores here, they look like props, but they're not. While I enjoy the sights of, I don't know what street, I felt my phone vibrate inside my purse. Digging through it, and finally finding my phone, there was a text from Santana.

Incoming Santana: Hey Quinn, are you coming home? I mean here in the Hummel-Berry's apartment? I'm the only one here, Kurt will be home pretty late and I think Rachel is with her sex addict boyfriend Brody.

I chuckled at her text, this girl was kind of crazy.

Quinn: Yeah, I'm on my way now. Want me to grab you some Chinese?

Incoming Santana: Yah, that's great, thanks.

Actually, I'm the one who's really craving for Chinese, and I don't want to eat and enjoy it by myself. So now my problem is, where the hell am I going to buy Chinese food? I aske some bystanders on the streets and then here I am in front of…

"Subete Oishī? Great! It is Japanese not Chinese, damn it!", I muttered but still I decided to order whatever they have... I'm really starving right now and I just want to eat something... _with San_.

"Hi, can I have that? That? And that please.", I just pointed towards some food that looks delicious for me. "And oh, do you have some ice cream?", Okay what am I thinking? Ice cream? Inside a Japanese fast food restaurant?"

"I'm sorry ma'am, but we don't have ice cream here.", the cashier said. What? I just tried my luck, and it's not really for me, it's for San. These past few days I always caught her looking on at the picture of her and Brittany that's stowed away in her wallet. It really hurts my insides seeing Santana so upset, although sometimes we're like cats and dogs, bickering and insulting each other. These past few days I always talked to her, so that her attention wouldn't be on Brittany like always. I really like Santana, even though she was a big bitch to me, but she's very special to me. Same goes for Brittany, but I mostly care about San.

I snapped back to realization when the cashier literally snapped her finger in front of my face "Miss, your order is complete, and there are others behind you who want to order."

"Okay fine, thanks! And you're fucking rude!", I snapped back, 'cause I was embarrassed.

* * *

Sometimes I forget the ethics of knocking, so instead of doing it, I just slide the door wide open with excitement. I just really wanna catch up on the episode of Two Broke Girls, then I was shocked when I saw Santana on the couch crying.

"Hey San, are you crying?", that was a stupid question. Then I saw her reddened eyes look at mine, and she started to sob again. It did sting seeing her like that.

"It-it… It's-", She couldn't finished her sentence.

"Brittany?" I said with a sad look on my face. She nods and her sobs got worst. And what happened next was not really my plan, it sort of happened. I felt teardrops on my face. It's so painful and heartbreaking seeing her like this. I hadn't realized that I just dropped the Chinese food I was holding, to step closer to her, and cup her cheek. What happened next... I don't really have an explanation, I just felt some sudden urge to… **_kiss her_**. I think it was almost 30 seconds before we broke the kiss. She knitted her eyebrows, confusion all over her face. I just hugged her and whispered…

"Y-you don't have to say anything, I don't even know why I did that. Will you just let me hug you like this? Please.", I felt her nod and hugged her tighter.

"Q-Quinn, it hurts!, it fucking h-hurts! Please stay", That was the last word I heard before I felt her body getting heavier on my shoulder, I saw her eyes close, and so I let her sleep peacefully on my shoulder. I didn't bother to wake her up and go to bed. When San and I are here every weekend, we both sleep on Kurt's bed, and Kurt sleeps with Rachel.

I really don't know how come I have all of these feelings for Santana now, it was like a few weeks ago we were just in the choir room bickering, insulting, and slapping each other. Then tonight happened...and we just … **_kissed._**

* * *

**SANTANA POV:**

I woke up from the smell of bacon, in that instant, I knew Quinn was cooking. It's her favorite, and yes, Sunday is our happy bacon breakfast day. I really want to get up now, 'cause my back really hurts, and it is not really smart sleeping on the couch. Okaaayyy? Why the hell am I sleeping on the couch? I should sleep in Kurt's bedroom. Then I realized something happened, and accidentally bite my lower lip.

"OHMYFUCKINGGODNOWAY!" We kissed? I kissed Quinn? No, she's the one who kissed me! I heard some shuffling noise from the kitchen, then saw Quinn running to my aid.

"Oh my god, are you okay, San?", She's holding a knife.

"Quinn, maybe you might want to put the knife down first?", Then she looked up at what she was holding.

"Oh, oh! Sorry...", She put the knife on the coffee table. "Hey, are you okay? I'm just finishing something special in the kitchen, and oh, I just finished cooking the bacon, Happy Bacon Breakfast Day!" Then she kissed me on the cheek. I saw her eyes widen, and think she realized something too, from last night. "I'm so sorry.",

"No! No, it-it's okay.", But I want to know why she did that.

"Okay? Santana, I kissed you last n-night out of nowhere, and I was embarrassed and I'm really, really sorry.", The sight of Quinn breaks my heart and I don't know why. She looks miserable like me.

"No, I mean, it was okay, but maybe we can talk about what happened some other time? It's our Bacon day, and I don't want to see you crying, there was enough of that last night, and when you cry it always takes hours before you stop. The bacon will get cold, and it's like we are eating solid gums by that time.", I smiled at her, and we just burst into laughter. I don't want everything to be so hard right now. So, I guess a good joke can save the day. Hmmm, was that even a good one?

* * *

**QUINN POV:**

"Okay Quinn. Sooo, what do you think?" Kurt has been changing clothes for almost 2 hours, and it's really annoying. Santana went shopping with Rachel, it was a good thing that she forgets about Brittany for a little while. **_Yes, just for a little while. _**Last night Rachel, Kurt and I were in the living room, and we heard her sobbing from Kurt's bedroom. The three of us were watching DVD's, then the second I saw Kurt and Rachel crying too, I knew they weren't crying because of the movie, hell because the movie that we're watching was comedy, they felt for Santana too. So I just got up from the couch, and made my way to the bathroom, crying too, I didn't want them seeing me cry, and mostly San.

The day started with us being lazy, because San and I decided not to go to school. So, Kurt, Rachel and I thought that maybe we could have a Happy Monday, and maybe we can go to the famous bar that Kurt, Rachel, and other NYADA students go to for fun and singing.

"Kurt, I told you that you don't have to be a Fashionista tonight, a simple shirt and cardigan is okay.", I gave him an irritated look.

"Fashionista? Is that even a word?"

"Kurt!"

"Okay, fine Lucy! Why are you so pissed?

"I'm sorry, it's not-, I'm sorry.", I sighed and gave him a look, a look that tells him to drop it. But I know Kurt.

"Okay, spill it! What's the problem lady mama?", He smiled, maybe to assure me that it was okay to tell.

"It- It's…", I breathed, "It's Santana…"

"Aha?", I see confusion on his face, "What about her? She cried again?"

"Kurt, I-, I mean, I-", What the hell? Why am I stuttering?

He raised his eyebrows which tells me that he's waiting patiently of what I was going to tell, while he's folding his clothes that he'd jumbled a minute ago.

"I think I like her.", I mumble, thinking he barely heard.

"Wait. What?", He looks so stunned.

"I like Santana, Kurt. I k-kissed her the other night out of nowhere. I was sh-shocked too of what I did, I didn't want to see her crying and-and-and it really hurts me and I just had this urge to just kiss her that night. I have had feelings for her since the first day of High School... but when I realized it, it was too late, she was with Brittany and now-"

"Whoa! Quinn! I'm not following! You're stuttering and rambling words!", I was cut off by Kurt, maybe he noticed that I really can't find my words, "Just take a deep breath honey, and did you just say you love her? Santana?"

"Yes! No? Wait. I said, that I just like her, and I'm not really sure if what I'm feeling is love. Kurt, I don't know what I'm gonna do, I know this sounds selfish, but I don't want her and Britt to get back together."

"God, I don't know what I'm going to say, I-I mean you know that they just broke up. Quinn, you cannot just go between them, I mean yeah they're not together anymore but, Santana still loves Brittany. And if you tell her that you have feelings for her right now, you might just be a rebound for San-"

"She's not like that!", I can't believe Kurt could say something like that.

"Yes, I know!"

"Then why are you accusing her?", I sound so frustrated.

"I'm not! Quinn, can't you see? She's so broken right now! We don't know what she'd think if you tell her you love her!-"

"Like her.", I interrupted again.

"Whatever! She's so desperate to move on, she might believe that she has feelings for you too, and turns out that she doesn't have any in the end. You will both just end up hurting each other!"

Then I just flopped down on his bed and cry.

"Quinn, I didn't say that you shouldn't tell her about your feelings. It's just that, it isn't the perfect time to tell her. Maybe you can just sing it to her?"

"How? When?", I asked silently,

"Later, at the bar, where all NYADA students go."

"Where Blaine sang Teenage Dream?" I smiled, so that he knows I was just messing with him.

"Oh shut up!", Then he gave me a hug.

I don't have any idea what to sing to her, maybe a song that will tell her how much I want her? How much I like her? Or how much I want her to be happy and just move on? God, please help me.

* * *

**NOTE: Hi, Thanks for reading my very first Fanfic. Please leave a review, let me know your thoughts and maybe any suggestions for the upcoming chapters. Message me here, include in your reviews or message me on my tumblr, it's on my profile.  
**

**A big credit to Jaybaybay :))**


	2. Let Me Be The One

**_Monday evening..._**

"Rachel, you know what? Even though I do really like your voice, sometimes you make my ears wants to bleed! Really? Of all the songs,'My Headband'? And how the hell does everyone know the song?"

"TWITTER UPDATE! Santana is so D-R-U-N-K!", Rachel shouted, and everyone in the Bar shouted 'CHEERS!' at me.

"Na-uh! Shut the fuck up hobbit! I'm not drunk yet!", Because really I'm not.

"Yes youuu are!", She said with a smirk on her face.

"Then how'd you know?", I muttered. Hmm, Actually I am, but just a little.

"Because you said you liked my voice!", Then Rachel just poked out her tongue.

"You know what? I want to go all Lima hei-", Before I reach Rachel's finger Kurt interrupted me

"Calm down ladies! We're having fun in here, right? Please not now.", I just rolled my eyes.

"CHEERS! 'Cause my best friend Santana here wantssss to siiiing!", Then everyone in the crowd started to shout.

"SING! SING! SING! SING!"

"Oh! No way Man-hands! Nope! Never!"

"I want to sing something.", Quinn said, and I just smiled at her.

"Who's gonna vote for 'RUN JOEY RUN'!? Raise your hands!", Oh my god, I really want to vomit on Rachel's face, maybe she would stop suggesting nauseous songs!

"'Run Joey Run' is so fucking GENIUS Rachel, so -NO!", I say to her face then I hear Quinn chuckle, oh god, I just realized that she has a very cute chuckle.

"Quinn! I know you love me more than Santana! So go for 'RUN JOEY RUN'!", Rachel shouted while Quinn makes her her way onto the mini stage. Then everyone starts to applause for her.

Quinn whispered something to the band behind her, maybe it was about the song that she was going to sing. She grabbed the microphone, and I could tell that she's nervous, because she's squeezing the microphone so hard.

"Quinn! Quinn! Go!", Rachel's cheering.

"Rachel, why won't you stop barking just for a second, I wants to hear Quinn's voice!", I say while giving her an annoyed look.

"Fine...," She said while giving me a pout, as if that would work on me.

"Not working!", This time I'm the one who poked out my tongue.

"Hi everyone, I'm Quinn and I'd just like to sing something to lighten up the mood." I shift my attention back to Quinn and give her a smile of encouragement, "I hope you'll like it.", I saw her look at me when she said the word 'you'. So is this song for me? It finally started, I love this song, I love The Corrs!

_I haven't slept at all in days  
It's been so long since we've talked  
And I have been here many times  
I just don't know what I'm doing wrong_

Why's she doing that again, the eyes that could melt anyone. I think I'm lost in her eyes.

_What can I do to make you love me  
What can I do to make you care  
What can I say to make you feel this  
What can I do to get you there_

She's really looking at me, and I just shift my attention to Kurt and caught him looking at me. No, wait! Everyone's looking at me, but, why? _  
_  
_There's only so much I can take  
And I just got to let it go  
And who knows I might feel better  
If I don't try and I don't hope_

"Oh! Beautiful! Isn't that lovely Santana?", I think Rachel doesn't have any idea of what was going on, me either, I'm not really sure why everyone's looking at me.

"Shut up dwarf!", I muttered.

_What can I do to make you love me  
What can I do to make you care  
What can I say to make you feel this  
What can I do to get you there_

_No more waiting, no more aching  
No more fighting, no more trying_

_Maybe there's nothing more to say_  
_And in a funny way I'm calm_  
_Because the power is not mine_  
_I'm just gonna let it fly_

I grabbed the tequila that is on our table and drunk it straight. Not good! I feel like I'm burning!

_What can I do to make you love me  
What can I do to make you care  
What can I say to make you feel this  
What can I do to get you there_

Love me.

Thank god! I can't stand the looks from everyone, it's like I've done something to them and they want me to disappear or something. And then I see Quinn making her way back to our booth.

"Hi.", She smiled.

"Hi.", I answer back and gave her a smile, "That was beautiful, who was that song for?" I ask and can see from her eyes, that she's a little tense.

"F-for…", she looked at Kurt, then to Rachel, and back at me, "Everyone! Yeah, ev-everyone!"

"Okay, I like your voice, so beautiful, and like an angel", She tucked a strand of hair behind her ears and mouthed thanks to me.

"Brittany, not now, she's doing fine and we're having fun right now, it is not a good time to talk and talking on the phone is not a good idea...", I hear Kurt saying through his smart phone, and I felt my heart tighten when I heard Britts name. Kurt, Rachel and Quinn thought that we're officially not together but, it is still unofficial, we didn't clear it, although Brittany already told me that she fell out of love with me. I know why Brittany's calling, because she wants our relationship to end up being back to best friends. And now I'm giving her what she wants. I can't take this anymore.

I got up from my seat, and mouthed Kurt to not drop the phone. I can feel the lump in my throat, making my way on the mini stage.

I asked the pianist if he knows the song that I want to sing. I'm lucky that he does. Then I shift my attention to my friends, and everyone in the crowd,

"Hi, I know my friend Quinn just lightened up the mood, but, I need to sing this song to my special someone.", I looked to Kurt, assuring that Brittany is still on the line, "I do hope you'll hear every word of this song and be happy for the rest of your life with… **_him._**_",_

I gave a sign to the pianist that tells him I'm ready to start the song. Hearing the sound of this music makes me want to lose consciousness. I'm not ready to do this, but I have to. I have to set her free.

_Somebody told me you were leavin'  
I didn't know  
Somebody told me you're unhappy  
But it doesn't show  
Somebody told me that you don't want me no more  
So you're walkin' out the door_

I know Brittany is not here, but I just closed my eyes, and start imagining we're in the choir room like the same scene when I sang "Mine".

_Nobody told me you've been cryin'  
Every night  
Nobody told me you'd been dyin'  
But didn't want to fight  
Nobody told me that you fell out of love from me  
__**So I'm settin' you free**_

I can feel teardrops on my cheeks**. **It feels like I'm dying, and too many flashbacks are in my mind right now. I'm gonna miss everything about her. Her smile, her laugh, her out of the world comments, her 'It's Brittany, Bitch' line, the cuddles, the 'I Love You, San'. I'll miss everything about her.

_Let me be the one to break it up_  
_So you won't have to make excuses_  
_We don't need to find a set up where_  
_Someone wins and someone loses_  
_We just have to say our love was true_  
_But has now become a lie_  
_So I'm tellin' you I love you one last time_  
_And goodbye_

It is so painful singing the words, 'I'm setting you free' and 'goodbye'. I'm not ready to do this, but I have to be strong. I can feel that I'm really about to break down.

_Somebody told me you still loved me  
Don't know why  
Nobody told me that you only  
Needed time to fly  
Somebody told me that you want to come back when  
Our love is real again_

_Let me be the one to break it up_  
_So you won't have to make excuses_  
_We don't need to find a set up where_  
_Someone wins and someone loses_  
_We just have to say our love was true_  
_But has now become a lie_  
_So I'm tellin' you I love you one last time_  
_And goodbye_

I can feel that my voice is shakey, and I can't understand the words that's coming out of my mouth. I looked to Quinn. I just had this feeling to look at her, 'cause I know she's one of my strengths. I can see teardrops form in her eyes, but she smiled at me, and mouthed 'We love you.',

_Just turn around and walk away_  
_You don't have to live like this_  
_But if you love me still then stay_  
_Don't keep me waiting for that final kiss_  
_We can work together through this test_  
_Or we can work through it apart_  
_I just need to get this off my chest_  
_That you will always have my heart_

_Let me be the one_

Then that's how I finished the song, "Thank you.", I said to everyone as I wipe the teardrops from my face. "So, I think Rachel is up for some 'RUN JOEY RUN!'",

Everyone in the crowd burst out laughing, although I still could see them wiping the tears from their eyes. I saw Kurt just end the call, and he gave me a big smile.

* * *

**NOTE: So, what do you think? Just let me know and leave a review. I need some inspirations and you're all a part of it. You can ask any questions and make suggestions on my tumblr. More loves!**

**What Can I Do by The Corrs**

**Let Me Be The One by Jimmy Bondoc**

**You can search this songs on Youtube. I know lot's of you knows The Corrs, but I don't know if you heard the second song "Let me be the one" It's beautiful. :)  
**


	3. Moving In

_**Tuesday Morning 9:37 am**_

_**QUINN POV:**_

Urgh! This is a nightmare, my head is pounding because of all the damn alcohol we drunk last night. We all had fun, although it was a tough time when Santana sang her final song for Britt. I think she ended it all. I'm happy now that she's starting to move on, and not one of us heard her cry, or saw any teardrops from her eyes after her performance. I hate that I didn't sing what I really wanted, 'cause I want that song to be sung in a perfect place and in a perfect time, but, I'm glad that she liked what I performed.

"QUINN! BREAKFAST IS READY!", Rachel shouted from the living room, and I cringe because I just woke up and I still feel sleepy. The sound of her voice is like a big speaker to me.

"This is really a nightmare...", I say to no one. I headed to the living room and flopped down on the couch.

"Oh! Hi Quinn! Let's go to the kitchen, Kurt and Santana are waiting for you.", I look at her and give her a confused look.

"Huh? Santana is still here?", I asked.

"Yah!", she answered, and I can see that she's beaming.

"I thought she has classes in the afternoon?", I get up and head to the kitchen with Rachel.

"Oh! I forgot to tell! She's moving in!", she said wiggling her eyebrows and beaming more, "So, that means that not only Kurt and I will pay for the rent and-",

"What? She's moving in? Isn't it hard for her to commute?"

* * *

**SANTANA POV:**

"What? She's moving in? Isn't it hard for her to commute?", I heard Quinn ask from the living room.

"Oh! We forgot to tell you too that she just dr-"

"I just dropped my classes.", I interrupted. And like I dropped my classes, I think she just dropped her jaw because I can see that she's in shock from what I just said.

"What? What about college? What are you gonna do? Santana, this is not the better way to move on! You're making your life miserable!"

"Calm your ass, Lucy! I-", I stopped my sentence when I saw the hurt on her face when I called her Lucy. God, I'm such a Bitch!, "Sorry, I-I mean, I just dropped because that's not what I want, I loved being in the Cheerios, but I need to grow up. I need to find the real me. I want to sing, Q. I want to be a singer, or be in a job where music is involved. So, I decided that maybe I can take some classes at NYADA like Kurt."

Quinn seated on one of the stools, and starts to drink her milk. I'm still waiting for her to say something but, why? I don't need her permission. I mean I'm the one who's going to make my own future, but I feel like I do really need and want to hear her opinion. She just got up from her seat, and making her way towards me, and I'm surprised by her action. She's hugging me now. So I hug back, and whisper, "Thank you."

"I'm happy for you.", She smiled, "So, I think I have more reason to visit here every weekend.", She added then I saw Kurt winking at her. I don't know what's going on here, but I can feel that something is about to happen.

* * *

_**3:57 PM**_

_**QUINN POV:**_

"Are these yours too?", Kurt asked, holding a powder and a blanket. He's helping me pack my things. In an hour I'm about to leave to go back to my dorm room in YALE. It's so sad to think that I'm about to leave, and not see Santana for 2 days, and three nights before the weekend. "Why don't you just leave your blanket here so that you don't have lots of baggage?", He added.

"Nope, that is my favorite blanket, and I can't find my sleeping position without it.", I said while doing my hobby of smelling my shirts before folding all of it. Jeez, I'm glad that Santana still didn't notice it, because this would be such a turn off.

"Pretty Little Liar!", He said with a big smirk on his face, "This smells like Santana! That's why you don't want to leave it in here."

"Is that a crime? And will you please lower your voice? She might come in here any second.", I said in a hushed tone.

"Why don't you just move in here, too?", He asked and sat beside me.

"No, I can't. Do you want me to die? Going back and forth from here and YALE is the a worst thing to do."

"Oh! Believe me, honey you might want to die just to be with Santana than to be by yourself in a boring dorm every day and night."

"You're right.", I sighed, "But Kurt, you just told me that it's not the right time. I think that you're right. She needed to breathe, and have some space."

"Okay, let me rephrase what I said. Maybe you can move in here, and take things very slow, just slow. You don't have to tell her what you feel, you just have to show that you care, and how much you love her. And listen, if she needs some space, then why did she move in, if she really wants to be alone?", Kurt is right, but I need to think about it first. It's a big step to move out from my dorm and just move in here.

"I'll think about it.", I gave him a thank you hug.

"Yah, I'm not forcing you Quinn, buuuut, I want you to think about it, because you both already invade our place then, why not for the rest of your lives.", we both chuckle from the thought of it.

* * *

_**5:00 PM**_

_**SANTANA POV:**_

"So, I guess this is it. Are you sure you didn't forget anything?" I asked for the eleventh time around.

"Are we playing 21 questions with the same question?", We both laugh,

"Sorry, it's just that I'm going to miss you so much.", I said to her with a sincere look in my eyes.

"**_San_**, I'll be back after two days, it won't kill you.", I thought Britt was the cutest person in the world every time she always called me 'San', I didn't know that Quinn is the super cutest person until she called me… **_San_**.

"Here's your bags and take care, 'cause I care –"

"Care bear!", We both ended the sentence in unison, burst out laughing.

"Okay, my stomach hurts now.", she said with a chuckle, "So, I'll see you after two days?"

"That's for sure. As if I can do something not to see you.", I joked.

"Bitch!", Quinn rolls her eyes.

"I'm just messing with you, silly!"

"Yes I know, Satan!", she chuckled, "Oh! Here's the bus. I have to go. Bye", She hugged me and when she's about to pull back I hugged her so tight, and kissed her forehead. I squeeze her hand before she made her way inside the bus.

She seated next to the window so I could see her from where I stand, she waves goodbye and I wave back, making a sign for her to call me. She already knew what I meant.

* * *

_**7:45 PM**_

_**QUINN POV:**_

I just got into my dorm and I feel so lonely right now. I know that I didn't always see Santana from Monday to Friday, but now it feels so different knowing that Santana, Kurt and Rachel are in the same apartment, and I'm here all alone in a cozy room. My room looks like such a mess right now, jeez, I almost forgot that I have a roommate, until I saw the other side of the room. There in another corner has a bed, and a lot of beer bottles. I think she snuck some of her friends here last night, and now I have to clean this mess. I just can't stand to see this room like it was struck by a tornado. Urgh! I hate this, I'm supposed to take my beauty rest now! Makin' my way to the bathroom to pee first, I heard a loud knock from the door. Finally, she came back and I don't have to clean up her mess! I heard another knock, think my roommate brought her friends, because I can hear giggling people too, great! And shit!

"Stop knocking! I heard you!", I shout and run towards the door knob, Urgh! I didn't have a chance to pee. And I heard another knock from the other side of the door, "Okay, I said I hea-", I'm surprised when I saw the three people behind the door when I opened it, but my eyes brought my attention to the girl that has long raven hair, pretty eyes and beautiful lips, that I bet no one will refuse to kiss it.

.

.

.

.

.

**"Santana!"**

* * *

**NOTE: #AWESOME!**

**HAHAHA... So, let me know what you think! Please don't forget to leave a review and tell me how are you excited about the next chapter. :) more love! xoxo! Thanks! Next chapter is very soon!**


	4. Crazy Day

**QUINN POV:**

It's been a week since Santana, Rachel and Kurt surprisingly came to my door and asked me to move with them and now I'm here, in the kitchen having dinner with my best friends.

Actually, they've never asked me or anything, they'd just go straight to my closet and throw all the things from it to my duffle bags.

I can say that my friends are literally insane. I had nothing to do but just stand there while watching them taking all my stuff, like they were a house breaker.

_**FLASHBACK:**_

_"What the hell guys? What are you three doing?" I asked, still shock from their sudden act._

_"First of, we are girls! Not GUYS! And second of all, I think you have an idea of what you see we're doing" Kurt said, still taking some of my stuffed from my other dresser. _

_"Guys!"_

_"Girls!" They said in unison_

_"Girls! I think you do remember what I had just said earlier, that I have to think about it first before I move in, and if I do want to move in?"_

_"Well, you can think about that in back there" Rachel said._

_"And I really need a cuddle partner Quinn, and I think you do, too. So, why not stay with us?" Santana said with a smirk on her face. "And the real truth is that, the three of us don't want you to be stuck in this cozy room with that messy roommate of yours". She added. God! I really need a cuddle partner too, and if Santana will always be my cuddle partner? I think I don't want to get up from our bed anymore. _

_Oops! Did I just think of the word __**"ours".**_

_"Ok" was the only word that comes out to my mouth. _

_"Good! It's settled then." Kurt said while putting some hair gel on his hair. Then he turn around and giving me a goofy smile._

_"Ok! Let's go!"_

* * *

Back to the present, I really don't know why Rachel and Kurt are staring at me since the start of this dinner time, well until now. And I can't help not noticing them, they are sitting right in front of me and Santana. Okay, wait. Are they staring at Santana too? Rachel is looking at us like we did something gross while Kurt is looking with a those sparkling eyes like he's watching another episode of Americas Next Top Model.

"Okay, I can't even finish this dinner with you both staring at me and Santana with that look, what's going on?" They look off guard and maybe the fact that I can't hide that I'm a little piss at them right now.

"Glad you noticed, Q" Santana interrupted before Kurt and Rachel could say something.

"Well- hhmmm, We uh! Kurt and I-uh! H-heard you both, having-"

"You can do it, Rachel!" Kurt said, still pacing at me, then switch to Santana and back again at me. Santana and I both crossed arms while waiting for Rachel to compose herself.

"It's that, Kurt and I heard you both h-"

"Having sex!"

"WHAT?" Santana and I said in Unison. I know both of us wants to jump up and punch the both of them right now. I mean, why on earth we would do that in here? when we both know that the only privacy we have is the F.U.C.K.I.N.G curtain? God! Please forgive me. And Santana and I are not together nor even dating to do that.

When Rachel is about to say something, Santana interrupted her.

"Hold up hobbit! I don't want to hear your voice" Santana said sarcastically and shifted her attention to Kurt "So, Kurt. You have been chosen. Tell us what you and this Hobbit heard?"

"Actually, Rachel was the one who heard the whole thing" He says like he was an innocent.

"Whatever! Okay Rachel, tell us what you've heard" She said giving Rachel a tiger look.

"W-well" Rachel started.

**_FLASHBACK:_**

_"Kurt! Psst!" _

_"What? Is that important?" _

_"Just come, you would never believe what is goi-"_

_"Why are you whispering?"_

_"Will you please stop interrupting first?" Then Kurt just gave her a nod._

_"Well, you would never believe what is going on"_

_"You've already said that! So what's going on? Wait! Are you pregnant?"_

_"NO! I mean, there is something going on in your room"_

_"I'm not following"_

_"Quinn and Santana, I think they're having sex!" Rachel blurt out in a whisper._

_"WHAT?"_

_"SShhh!" Rachel shushed him. " D-don't shout. Come on"_

_Rachel and Kurt made their way to the living room where there is the blue curtain that divides the living room and the room where Santana and Quinn are._

_Rachel and Kurt stand outside the room of Santana and Quinn. Both of them holding a pillow, biting it like they were about to witness a live sex._

_" Oohh. God. Yeah, hmmm, right there. Ow! Aww!" Both Rachel and Kurt know it was Santana. And both of them gripped harder to their pillows._

_"Sorry, did I hurt you?" Then they heard Quinn's voice._

_"Nope, I like it, make it a little slow."_

_Kurt startle when Rachel slapped her shoulder._

_"Ouch, Rachel! You know I will tie you up if I were you. And don't make some noise"_

_" Oh. god. Kurt, I can tell that Quinn is the best in bed" _

_"I know, but I think me and Blaine are better" He said with a smirk on his face._

_Rachel giggled "Whatever"._

_"Quinn, I need more. Switch to my left"_

_"Right here?"_

_"Hmm, yah, right there. Oh! Fuck! That's great!"_

_"Switch to my left?" Kurt asked Rachel._

_"That means Santana wants Quinn to switch to her left boob! Maybe, Quinn is licking Sa-" _

_"O-okay. Eww! TMI! I hate girl boobs." _

_"You're gay!"_

_"Thanks Quinn, this was awesome, so how can I repay you?"_

_"Hmm… Maybe, just the same what I did to you. But you don't have to repay me today"_

_"Okay, what about tomorrow?"_

_"Hmm, tomorrow is great!"_

* * *

**SANTANA POV:**

"You know what? I really want to punch the both of you right now!" Quinn snarled.

"Quinn, both Kurt and I we're sorry that we're being nosy that time. Please, forgive us. And I have a favor to ask. Please try to avoid my nose if you're going to punch me? I know it's big but I love my nose"

"Okay! Listen Lady Hummel and Hobbit. WE DIDN'T HAD SEX! Quinn was massaging my back when you heard us making that noise"

"oh! OH! Ma-massage?"

"Yah! Oh! So, be ready Berry! 'cause you're about to lose your funny nose if you don't run for 10.9.8."

"Santana, you're kidding right?"

"No! 5!"

"What about the 7 and 6"

"It already counts when I said NO! 2!"

"Rachel, run!" Kurt got up from his chair and dragged Rachel to… Well, I don't know where.

I heard Quinn just released a big sigh.

"Tell me that they're not our best friend" Quinn said.

"Well, I know that you don't want me to say that. It is no fun when Kurt is not around. He's your Barbie! And although I really gets annoyed when Rachel starts to talk, I really enjoy seeing her like she's about to pee in her pants when I try to scare her with my tiger looks.

Then our giggle becomes a laugh. And now, I think my eyes wander at Quinn's lips, and I remembered the night when she kissed me. Her lips were soft, so soft more than a pillow, but I don't kiss pillows. I thought I'm the only person in the planet that has the perfect lips but, those lips are more than perfect.

"Umm, Quinn" I hope she still not noticing that I'm still looking at her lips.

"Yeah?"

"WouldYouLikeToGoOutWithMe?" I said the words so fast that it sounded like just one long word.

"Wait, what? She said and looks like she's not following.

"Go out with me? I mean, we can go out for a coffee? Just friends!"

"Coffee?" then I saw her eyes wander on top of the refrigerator where there are bunch of pack of coffees. Great! But, please say, YES! Please say, YES!

"That sounds great" She says and gave me a big smile.

I let go of a breath I didn't know I was holding in. It was a breath of relief.

"A-and, can I go pick you up after your class? I mean, I have a car, and I know you hate commuting and walking. Also I have to do some run errands near at your school so it will be not a problem"

"Well, that would be so perfect then"

"Thanks!" I smile and back to eating and I can't stop from grinning. Hmm, maybe when I pick her up tomorrow after class we can go straight to the park and eat some ice cream, or we can watch a movie, Okay, Isn't that too much, and sounds like a date? Well, we're best friends, I think there is nothing wrong and she don't mind if we watch a movie. OMG! I can't breath! Where's Rachel? I need an advice. Oh god! I forgot! I just scared her to death! God help! Then I snapped back when I heard Quinn's voice.

"Hey, are you okay?" She asks so concern.

"Yeah, no worries, are you finish? You can go back to the our room and get back to read. I'll be in charge of the dishes" I said giving her a reassuring smile.

"Oh! Yeah! I totally forgot, I have midterms for tomorrow. Thanks San" She smiled back and stands up to get back to the room.

"RACHEL! COME HERE! OR YOU WILL LOSE YOUR NOSE!"

Well, I will never do that.

* * *

**NOTE: hahaha... I know! I promised Saturday, and now it's Sunday. We lost the internet connection since Friday and got back yesterday that's why I have only finalized this last night. Let me know what your thoughts about this chapter. :)**


	5. Blonde

**SANTANA POV:**

"HowAreYou? How-Are-you? HowAreYouToday? How-ARE-Youuu today? Oh! Fucking great, Rachel! You're just messing up with me!"

"You have to do it, Santana! So that you can avoid having Tantrums!"

"Hey! I'm asking for advice on how I can get rid of my nervousness, and not my tantrums. And for your information, I don't have tantrums!"

"Okay, fine! But you have to do it. It's like a ritual, you know? For you to be relaxed. Just remember, you have to say that first in a very fast pace, start it with a very low tone, and end it with a high tone; second: Very slow, the word "are" supposed to be "ARE" that big! Like you have to widen your eyes, or like you just saw Santa Clause."

"Okay, I can do this! I'm just-a little nervous."

"Why the hell are you nervous? You're just going to hang out with Quinn, and not going on a date with her?", Kurt asks confused. He's right, why am I so nervous? Maybe the fact that she's so beautiful and we're just going out? It really feels different this time.

Back in High School, both Quinn and I had little moments with just the two of us, walking in the corridor, eating in the cafeteria while waiting for Brittany, but we never had a bonding, like going shopping, having dinner in Breadsticks, jogging, going to the parks, and everything outside the school with just only the two of us.

"Well Kurt, I think Santana will be late if she's going to stay here for another 5 minutes.", Rachel said.

"Oh! Shoot! I have to go!", Thank god. I know Rachel saved me from answering Kurt's question. Well, I don't really know what to answer. I just feel so fucking nervous. It's like I have butterflies in my stomach.

* * *

**KURT/RACHEL:**

"So, want to tell me something about what's going on? I know, you know something, Rachel.", Kurt asks her while sitting on the couch with a remote in his hand.

"I don't know anything, Kurt.", Rachel answers and grabbed the popcorn on the coffee table. Both Kurt and Rachel decided to watch Disney movies after Santana left the apartment. Their spending the whole day in the apartment since both of them don't have classes every Wednesday.

"Then why is she like asking for your advice? And I know when you give advice to people, it is _always _about love."

"Okay, I promise I didn't know anything but, I can feel that there is something about Santana, maybe she's really moving on.", Rachel says.

"What if Santana really wants to date Quinn? You think it's okay? Is Quinn not gonna be a rebound?", Kurt asks Rachel.

"Well, let's just hope that she's not.", Rachel says with much worry on her face.

"We are not going to just hope or wish that Santana will not do that to Quinn, we have to do something, Rachel. We are best friends, but Quinn is much closer to me and-"

"Wait! Are you trying to say that we should not let the two date? And… and we should sabotage Santana's plan on dating Quinn? Well, if she's really going to date Quinn. But Kurt, that's a bad thing to do! They're our friends, and I'm not going to let you do that, 'cause that could hurt Santana's feelings too and that act would be an act of a traitor fri-"

"RACHEL STOP! Okay? What are you ranting about? And why are you so exaggerated? I'm not going to do that to our friends, are you insane? And I'm not a bad person or an evil friend to do that. I was like, maybe we have to assure that Santana really likes Quinn, or she really felt something for Quinn before she dates her. Well, Quinn also just to be fair to Santana, but I know that she likes her already."

"Huh? SHE LIKES HER ALREADY? Oh my gosh! Quinn likes Santana? Like, likes her more than a friend?"

"Well, Quinn kissed Santana.", Rachel gasps at Kurt's revelation.

"Did Santana kiss her back?"

"I don't know, I never asked too much info, but you have to shut your mouth Rachel, if you don't want to experience another Midnight Madness. And when I say midnight madness, it's literally midnight madness I am talking about, and Quinn might go all Lima Heights on you."

"Okay, fine. But you have to promise that you won't tell Santana what I just told you earlier, that I don't want her feelings to be hurt. She's going to think that I love her so much, and she's going to tease me about that everyday.", Rachel put a pout on her face.

"Why is it that when you do a pout on your face it looks so disgusting?"

"Whatever! Well, I hope Santana could move on fast and be in love again. So, that she will stop being a bitch to me."

"Oh! Trust me honey, it's like you have to be blonde for Santana to like your whole being so much.", Kurt says with a smirk on his face.

"I know, right?", Then they both laugh in unison, "Oh! Look, Bambi! Yay! That's why I like sweat shirts with reindeer printed on them in High School!"

"Whatever!"

* * *

**QUINN/SANTANA:**

"HowAreYou? How-ARE-you?", Santana keeps on repeating.

_"Calm down.", _she muttered, _"_HowAr-"

"Oh gosh, San I'm so sorry. I forgot to tell you that I was going to attend a seminar after school, and when I tried to send you a text message, I ran out of load, I forgot to pay the bill.", Quinn says, still panting from running.

"Oh hi! No, it's okay. No biggie, I just got here two minutes ago. I thought I was late too, but thank God you had a seminar.", Santana says. She noticed that Quinn is looking at her water bottle, "Oh! Sorry, here have a drink, only if you want, because I just drank from it.", She offers.

"Are you sure?", Quinn hesitates, _Well for me it's definitely okay, _Quinn thinks.

"Definitely.", Santana smiles and hands her water bottle to Quinn.

"Shall we?", She asks and offers her hand to Quinn.

"We shall.," Quinn answers and reach for Santana's hand with a goofy smile on her face. Both of them make their ways towards the parking lot, where Santana parked her car, "Well, I wish I never had a seminar today, maybe I can demand sushi for you being late.", Quinn added.

"Well, you can have whatever you want even if I'm not late.", Santana says, opening the right door for Quinn. When Quinn made herself settled in the passenger seat beside the driver seat, Santana starts the engine and gave a wink to the beautiful blonde beside her.

* * *

_**Sushi Restaurant...**_

"I'm so full, thanks for this lunch San. And sorry, I know you want to have your coffee, but I got so late to the meeting place.", Quinn says and eats the last sushi on her plate.

"Stop the sorry, Quinn. Told you it's no biggie, I was late too. In fact, sushi is better than coffee.," Santana smiles, "So, what do you want for dessert?", She asks.

"Hmmm… Well, you don't have to ask that question, 'cause we're going to end up having ice cream.", Quinn giggles.

"Silly! Come on, let's go to the park."

* * *

**_The Park..._**

"Hmmm… OMG! Who would have thought that there's a Banana Ice cream? It's so delicious! Hash tag awesome.", Santana just shrugs but can't hide a smirk.

"I told you many times, but you never believed in me.", Santana says as she scoops in her cup.

"Because I thought you were being a pervert!", This time Quinn gives a teasing smirk, and wiggles her eyebrows, "To remind you of what you exactly said... _Banana ice cream is so finger licking good", _she adds and chuckles.

"Shut up, Fabray.", She mumbles, clearly embarrassed.

"I'm just kidding, San. You know me.", Quinn says with laughter.

Santana looks up at Quinn with a shy smile.

"Come on, let's go near the pond.", Quinn reached for Santana's hand, and drags her towards the bench under the big tree. It's near the pond where there are lots of ducks quacking, waiting for people to throw and share their foods.

* * *

"Look, Santana. They're so cute!", Quinn squeals

"Look at that lonely duck there. She's looking at the duck couple!", Santana pointed.

"How'd you know that duck is a she? And that those two are couple?", Quinn asks with laughter.

"Because, that lonely duck is lesbian, and she's jealous of that lesbian duck couple!", She says with much confidence.

"So, you're assuming that all the ducks here are lesbians?", she asks with a cute chuckle.

"Nope! Only the three of them.", She sounds so sure, "Trust me Q, I have the best gaydar in the world.", She proudly says.

"Whatever!", Quinn smirks, "Oh! Look, they're kissing.", she's amazed at what she's witnessing.

"About the kiss...", Santana started, "...is there any reason why you kissed me that night you saw me crying?", she asks nervously.

Quinn looks stunned and didn't know how to answer Santana's shocking question.

_Oh my god? Why here? Why now? I'm not ready to answer that question. Hell, I totally forgot the whole reason why I kissed you, all I remember was that I really needed to kiss you. I think I like you, and now I'm starting to fall for you. _Quinn says in her mind. She swallows the lump in her throat and starts fiddling with the hem of her shirt.

"Santana, we both know in High School we were like the best frenemies, we fight a lot, insult each other and all but, I want you to know that…", She reaches for Santana's hand, and squeezed it nervously, "I want you to know that I liked you ever since. I was jealous seeing you and Brittany together, that's why I hated you and done many things to hurt you.", she says with tears streaming down on her cheeks, "Santana, I lo-", Quinn didn't have the chance to finish her sentence, when Santana got up from where she was seated and…

"Brittany?", Quinn was taken aback from what she heard.

"What?", Quinn asks in a whisper, so confuse.

"Quinn, Brittany's here, I saw her!", And without a doubt Santana runs and follow the blonde girl that she believes is Brittany.

"Santana! Where are you going!?", Quinn shouted and tried to catch Santana, but she was too fast.

"Santana… _I love you._", She tells no one, and couldn't do anything but to sob.

* * *

**NOTE: oh ohw! Poor Quinn... :/**

**Let me know your thoughts about this chapter ;) That's all I ask. Thanks! You can also ask and give suggestions, visit my tumblr :)) mhua! xoxo**


	6. Comfort And Sorry

**Wednesday, 7 in the evening.**

"And then she left.", Quinn ended her story.

When Santana left Quinn to follow another blonde, Quinn slowly walked away, and decided to head back to the apartment. She didn't want to cry anymore, but when Kurt noticed her bulging eyes, he asked questions, and she couldn't stop the tears from falling. She just let herself land in Kurt's open arms, and let him hug her until her breathing calmed after crying from all the pain.

"You're gonna be okay, it's okay, it's gonna be okay.", Kurt whispered as he comforted Quinn.

"I love her Kurt, I really do. I want her to notice me.", she says, breaking the hug and looking down, "I know I sound desperate and it's stu-"

"Hey, look at me.", Kurt says, and Quinn slowly looks at him while listening, "You are not desperate, not even stupid. Santana… Santana is the one who's stupid for not seeing that you're here… everywhere."

"It's funny because sometimes I wish I were Brittany."

"You don't have to be Brittany. You just have to be yourself. You don't need to do the things that Brittany does – Wait! Is Brittany the reason why you brought Santana near the ducks? Ducks are like Brittany, you should know that."

"What are you saying?"

"Quinn, tell me you didn't do that on purpose?", Kurt asked with a straight face.

"I did.", Quinn admitted in a whisper and she started sobbing.

"Oh god… shh, I'm here.", Kurt hugged her again, and waited until Quinn drifted off to sleep in his arms.

* * *

**Thursday, 2:27 AM.**

**Santana's POV:**

I thought she was Brittany, I thought I could bring her back, and I thought I could bring us back. But there's no more us…

It all ended when she said that she didn't want to break up with Trouty Mouth...

NO! It ended when I brought up the unofficial break-up thing to her. I'm a big failure!

Fucking big failure…

And now I'm broken again into pieces, and I broke Quinn too.

I'm so stupid! Why would I think that Brittany would come here, she doesn't love me anymore. She doesn't even care! No calls, texts, chatting or letters from her!

Why did I decide to come back here? I am still ashamed of leaving Quinn in the park by herself, so I went back, but she wasn't there anymore…

"Santana?", I heard a small voice coming from the Kitchen.

"Yeah… Are you the hobbit?", I snapped back, I knew it was Rachel and I'm not in a good mood for another Oprah or Dr. Phil right now.

"Why did you come home so late? It's dangerous for you to walk by yourself in the middle of the night.", She asked with concern on her voice.

I sighed, "I'm sorry for snapping at you, I just don't want to talk right now Rach.", all lights are turned off, but I can see her smile by the light of the moon after I called her Rach.

"Yeah, it's okay. Quinn is already sleeping beside Kurt in my room, and I still have something to do so, you can have your room by yourself. I think you want or need some time to be alone.", Rachel said. I love this girl so much, even though she's really annoying and for god's sake, I don't know if she still breathes when she starts to talk. She really cares for me and I really care for her to,o but I don't know how to show those things to my friends.

"Thanks Rach.", I smiled, and started walking towards my room when suddenly Rachel's voice stopped me in my tracks.

"Santana, I already know what happened earlier… but, I won't judge you. I know you're still broken, you want to move on, but you don't know how to escape. I know you don't want to hurt anyone's feelings.", then I heard Rachel's footsteps coming towards me, and I just felt her hand tapping on my shoulder, "I'm here for you, Santana. I'm your hobbit and your best friend.", when I heard that from her, I just sobbed while laughing. It's a really mixed emotion. She hugged me from behind and rubbed my back to comfort me.

* * *

**8:27 AM**

There is a big silence in the kitchen area… hell, almost the entire apartment. No one dared to speak or even play some music. The only sound that they could hear is the boiling soup that Rachel was cooking on the stove.

"Time to take some hot, hot soup made by your hot, hot fuuurend!", Finally Rachel broke the silence.

"Wanky!", Santana smirked.

Kurt is still giving them the silent treatment.

"Where's Quinn?", Santana finally asked about the missing blonde.

"Oh! Quinn was just-", Rachel said and was interrupted by Kurt.

"She left.", Kurt said in a monotonous tone.

"What do you mean she left?", Santana asked dumbfounded.

"What do you mean she left?", Rachel repeated the question with the same tone as Santana.

"Yale, dorm, messy roommate.", Kurt only gave Santana uncompleted words, but he was sure Santana could understand what he meant.

"Why didn't she tell me that she was going to leave? Or why did anybody not wake me up!?", She spat.

"Why would she tell, huh? Or the better question is, do-you-even-fucking-care?"

"I think I need to go to the bathroom.", Rachel excused herself.

"No! Sit down Rachel!", Kurt ordered.

"Ookaayy, not going to the bathroom."

"What do you mean I don't care? I care about Quinn! About you! About Rachel!"

"Really?", Rachel interrupted Kurt before he could say something else.

"Rachel, will you please shut up and listen, I want you here, but not to interrupt me when I'm about to speak."

"Fine, but I really have to pee.", Rachel muttered.

"Fuck! You know what? Whatever! I will go to Yale, and bring Quinn back here.", Santana shouted angrily to Kurt.

"Oh! You think she will let you! Huh? After you dragged her on a fake hangout, which was a fucking real date, and just left her when you saw another blonde, because you thought that she was your EX, BRITTANY!", Kurt spat with the same tone as Santana.

"I KNOW, GAY HUMMEL! SHE'S MY EX! EX! EX! MY FUCKING EX! YOU DON'T HAVE TO THROW THAT TO MY FACE!", Santana said, shaking with so much anger.

"Really, Santana? Really? So you're gonna drag her back in here, then what? Another blonde will pass by in front of you, and then you're going to leave her again! Crying! You will hurt her again! Oh no, erase that, the thing here is, that you had hurt her so many times, and you didn't even know or notice, because you didn't even care… and you still don't."

Santana cringed at Kurt's words. She didn't want to hurt the small blonde's feelings. That was not her intention. That was not supposed to happen.

_What does he mean I've hurt her so many times? Did Quinn love me before? If she did, does she still love me?_ Those questions were running through her mind.

"I've hurt her so many times?", She finally asked out loud, "She loved me?"

"She's loved you ever since sophomore year.", Kurt told the truth.

"I didn't… I didn't know.", she's shocked at what she's hearing, and then one small teardrop fell from her eyes.

"Of course you didn't know. We didn't know before either… Quinn didn't tell anyone because you were happy with Brittany… Now, everything has changed. You broke up with Brittany, you wanna get back with her, but she doesn't want to anymore, and I know it sucks. It really sucks, Santana.", Kurt said calmly, "You have to start letting go. I'm not pushing you to Quinn, but you have to know that you're not the only one here who's hurting… Quinn, Rachel and even I are too."

"I'm so sorry, Kurt… I-I'm so s-s-sorry.", Santana cries and accepts Kurt's offering arms.

"Shh… We still love you.", Kurt said while he comforted Santana.

"It was just that my world turns around when I hear or see Britt and… and I don't know how or why I'm still fucking feeling this way, although I know that we're done.", Santana breaks the hug, trying to wipe the tears that were falling from her eyes.

"I know, I know. Santana, you have to think for yourself, too. She's with Sam now, and I know it hurts, but I bet she gave her heart to Sam by now, and you're here, crying… And here we are, Quinn, Rachel and I, who are ready to catch you whenever you're ready to give up, and start to live again."

"Kurt is right, Santana. You're a wonderful person, you were brave enough to make it through, and like Kurt was just saying, you're not alone.", Rachel said, giving a comforting smile to Santana.

"I love you guys… I like Quinn, but I don't know if I'm ready to fall in love again, I don't want to hurt her again."

"I'm not saying that right after you accept that you and Britt are done, that you have to date Quinn immediately, or be her girlfriend and get married. It's a healing process Santana; I'm just saying that you can count on us!"

"So, are you gonna cry all day and do nothing at all?" Rachel asked.

"Right, I'm going to Yale and I'll bring her back. This time I'm going to follow the right Blonde.", then they all chuckled.

"I just want her back so everything can be fixed.", Santana added.

"Go run! Nothing will happen if you just stay here!", Rachel cheered.

Then Santana didn't waste any more time, and made her way out of the apartment.

* * *

**7 minutes later.**

"Oh god! Oh god!", Kurt shouted, "Oh no! I'm so screwed!"

"Why?", Rachel asked, startled.

"I did forget! Quinn just went out for groceries! I just lied to Santana so we could know how she really felt."

"Then call her! Where's your pho-", Rachel stopped talking when she saw Santana's phone on the table,"Oh! Great! She forgot her phone! What is wrong with you two? Do you both have Alzheimer's Disease?", Rachel said.

"Ugh… Quinn's here! What are we going to tell her?", Kurt said when he heard soft knocks coming from the door.

Then they heard another knock, "Girls! Please open the door, my arms are aching, I need some help!", Kurt and Rachel heard Quinn say in a muffled voice.

"Rachel!?", Kurt asked again.

"Tell the truth!", Rachel answered.

"What? No!", Kurt opposed.

"GIRLS!", Quinn shouted behind the closed door.

"Coming!", Rachel responded and made her way to the living room area to open the door for Quinn, as Kurt plead to Rachel not to tell Quinn what happened.

"Thank God! Umm, Rachel can you help me with these bags?", Quinn asked her.

"Sure!", Rachel immediately responded.

Quinn and Rachel took the bags, and they placed them on the dining table.

"Where's Santana by the way? Did she go to NYADA for enrollment?"

Both Kurt and Rachel looked at each other.

"Actua-", Rachel said but she was cut off by Kurt.

"I'm so sorry Quinn. I totally forgot! We just wanted to-", and Kurt was cut off this time by Rachel.

"What we? It was just you!", Rachel defended.

"You told her to go and follow Quinn!", Kurt bickered.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Stop! What are you talking about? Follow who? I'm not following, what are you trying to say Hummel-Berry?", Quinn asked.

"Santana was looking for you, and Kurt said that you had gone back to your dorm in Yale, and he also said that you weren't going to come back.", Rachel blurted out.

"Thanks Rachel!", Kurt said with a sarcastic smile.

"What? So she thought I'm back to YALE?", Quinn asked in a small voice.

"Yes, but she'll come back real fast when she realizes that you're not there.", Kurt defended himself.

"What if something happens to her, Kurt! What were you thinking? I'm going to call her, where's my cel-"

"She forgot to take her phone.", Rachel said, taking Santana's phone, and waving it in front of Quinn's face.

"Shit.", Quinn muttered.

"Please don't kill me!", Kurt pleaded.

* * *

**9:00 p.m., same day.**

"This is not okay. Do I have to call 911?", Rachel asked with a lot of worry in her voice.

"I will totally skin both of you if something happens to her.", Quinn said.

"Thank God that that won't happen, she's here!", Kurt said as he looked outside the window.

Both Quinn and Rachel stood up from the couch, and started to walk beside the window where Kurt saw Santana walking on the street.

"Yay! She survived.", Rachel squealed. After 15 seconds they all heard a loud knock.

Quinn immediately walked to the door to open it.

When finally Quinn opened the door, she saw Santana's face looking so tired and her eyes told that she had been crying all day.

"Quinn? I thought you were-", Santana was trying to say something, but Quinn immediately hugged her.

"Santana, Oh god! I thought something bad had happened to you. Are you okay?", Quinn said, still not breaking the hug.

"I think so, but I thought you left?", Santana's voice sounded shaking.

"No I didn't… And I can't.", Quinn said, breaking the hug, and looking at Santana's brown eyes, "I love you, Santana… I can't leave you, and I can't lose you. I just want to be with you, I feel like I don't want to be with anyone but you.", Quinn finally admitted her feelings.

Santana didn't say anything. Chocolate brown eyes locked into hazel brown eyes, and then brown eyes make their way down until they stop on the blonde's red lips… Santana started to close the distance, and she pressed a warm kiss on the blonde's soft, red lips. She kissed the blonde with so much passion that seemed like they hadn't seen each other for years, "I'm so sorry… I'm sorry.", Santana said between kisses.

"So, what do you think happened to the HEALING PROCESS, huh?", Rachel asked Kurt with a smirk on her face.

"I don't care. I miss Blaine.", Kurt said in a whisper that only Rachel could hear.

"I miss Barbra Streisand songs.", Rachel said with a sigh.

"Damn, please, not another ear-explosion from you."

"Come on, Kurt?", Rachel protested to Kurt.

"NO!", Santana, Quinn and Kurt said in unison.

"Fine.", Rachel muttered. The three were left laughing as the small brunette stormed out the living room area.

* * *

So I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and please don't forget to leave a sweet, hate, etc. reviews about this chapter.

PS: Please just keep bugging me! 3 I love it. hahaha... xoxo you can also follow me on tumblr. ;)


	7. Alone, Not Alone

_It's finally good to be back in here. No words can describe how happy I am to be whole again, my mom and dad asked me to come back in our house. I am finally back in the Cheerios too, proud captain of the Cheerios, I missed being on the team, now everything feels right… To be fit in my uniform with no baby bump I can do whatever I want, feels like I was born again._

_"Look at you, Quinnie. So beautiful with your Cheerios uniform, I'm happy that you chose the right path.", My dad says as we make our way to my room._

_"And here we are, welcome back! Your room shouts 'I miss you'.",My mom excitedly says._

_"Beautiful, nothing's changed, I miss this.", I said as I scanned the room._

_"You know sweetie, me and your mom are happy, and very proud of you."_

_"Why?", I asked, I feel so overwhelmed, never had my father say that he's proud of me._

_"Because, you're back on track, you're captain of the Cheerio, you're daddy's girl again.", I smirked at what he just said, "And I'm happy that you didn't keep the baby.", Her father said with a proud smile on his face._

_It stung, all I can do was answer him back with a proud smile on my face, but deep inside, it kills me. I am happy to be back with my parents, but I'm still regretting for giving up Beth._

_"Russell, please. She's still our Grand Daughter.", My mom said, I know she knows what I really feel, I'm like a transparent to her, my smile could lie but my eyes couldn't._

_"What? That bastard child, even the man that knocked up our daughter looks like a bastard too."_

_"Dad, please leave Beth alone.", I said as I stand for my daughter._

_"Quinnie, I don't wanna see that bastard child in our house, nor find out that you're still seeing her. You've been a big disappointment in this family, don't ruin my trust on you again. Don't make another mistake, that child is a sin."_

_You've been a disappointment. Don't ruin my trust on you._

_That child is a sin._

_That child is a sin._

_That child is a sin._

* * *

**_SANTANA POV:_**

"No…Beth, I love her. She's not- don't-, I wanna see her.", I heard a panting noise in my dream and another noise and another, then I realized I am not dreaming anymore, I'm awake and I really can hear those words, where are they coming from? I slowly open my eyes, and hear someone crying.

"Quinn?", I said as I scrunched my eyebrows, and slowly switch my attention to my left side.

Then I see tears on Quinn's face.

"Quinn, hey… hey, wake up!"

"Santana?", I was shocked when she pulled me, and hugged me like she finally escaped from someone that was chasing her from her dream, "Hey, it's okay, relax, just breathe. You want me to go get some water?", I offer as I rock her like a baby.

"No, please stay with me.", She asked me, and I answered with a tight hug as a sign of yes.

* * *

_**QUINN POV:**_

_Like same old, me and Santana spending our Sunday in this cozy apartment. I'm too lazy to go out for shopping like Kurt does, and to go on a date like Rachel does, and why would I go on a date when I the only one I want to date is right here with me, in this cozy apartment. What a cool Sundate!_

"Okay, fine. Just don't forget the pizza, Berry! Or I'll kick your ass.", Santana said as she talks to Rachel on the phone, "Yeah, yeah, okay, I said it, we will. Will you stop talking, your voice is too much, and my ears are bleeding."

I find Santana as a sweet person when she's being mean to people like Rachel, behind her insult and all, I know she really cares for the person, but sometimes people see her in a different way, which is a Bitch. She's not that bitch to me now, does that mean she doesn't care about me? But she kissed me, oh! That kiss, her lips that was perfect. Why am I thinking about all this stuff?

"Gosh, why can't Berry try to talk for just only a minute and not, oh my god!", She gasps when she looked at her watch, "17 minutes!? Gosh! I have the best ears ever! Can't believe I can handle her that much?"

I snorted, "Come on Santana, you can handle her talking better than that, when she's here she's like a 24/7 radio station."

"Right, and speaking of radio, we should turn on a radio because Berry is asking a favor of us to do her supposedly task to clean this lovely apartment, and we can enjoy it by putting on some music."

"And you only asking for a pizza?"

"Umm, well yeah, I think? Yeah, only pizza, I'm easy.," As she told me, I can tell that she was thinking of something.

* * *

_**SANTANA**_

**_Flashback:_**

_"Please, Santana. This is a very, very important date, so please for me?"_

_"Okay fine, but you have to pay me 3 boxes of pizza, 10 bucks for me and Quinn, and you do my laundry this coming weekend."_

_"What? That's too much! Doing your laundry on a weekend!?"_

_"Okay fine, you don't want? Bayiee!"_

_"No! Please, what about 3 boxes of pizza that's to be delivered, 10 bucks, and I'll sleep in Brody's apartment"_

_"Okay, what the fuck is that offer? You're going to sleep in Brody's apartment?", Santana snorts, "Should I care? Are you going to make me watch a sex video of yours.", She smirked._

_"Okay, let me vomit all the information that you fed to my mind right now!", She added._

_"No! We're not! And if we had one, I'll never let you watch, and well you should care that I'm going to sleep in Brody's, so?", Rachel told her._

_"Okay, go on!"_

_"So, as I was saying, I'm going to sleep in Brody's just for tonight, and you're gonna have the whole day and night with Quinn, isn't that romantic?"_

_"Okay, hold up. We were just starting the dating thingy. I'm not going to ask her like 'hey! You wanna have sex?', She whispered with a sarcastic tone in her voice._

_"Of course! No funny business, Santana! I'm just saying that you can give her a romantic dinner, put some romantic music, get to know each other not just as friend but as you, you know, dating each other."_

_"Okay, what about Kurt?", Santana asked then she heard Rachel smirked from the other line._

_"Let me handle that! Leave it to me, Darling."_

"Okay, so how do we start?", Quinn snapped her out from her thoughts.

"Let's start first, umm, by turning on the radio. So we can have a happy home cleaning!", Santana said as she plug the radio

"Yeah, it feels like home.", Quinn smiled at her.

* * *

**_QUINN POV:_**

_Why do you build me up (build me up) Buttercup, baby  
Just to let me down (let me down) and mess me around_

After a very exhausting 2 hours of cleaning we find ourselves dancing and singing to Build Me Up Buttercup… I love this song, I remember singing this while butt dancing when I was 9, and now I'm doing the butt dancing… again.

_And then worst of all (worst of all) you never call, baby  
When you say you will (say you will) but I love you still  
I need you (I need you) more than anyone, darlin'_

Okay, did she just point her finger at me when the song went 'I need you more than anyone, darlin'?

_You know that I have from the start  
So build me up (build me up)  
Buttercup, don't break my heart_

Okay. Am I hallucinating? She winked at me?

And after that, the song just ended.

"That song was the best! One more dance?", She asked.

After we saw Kurt's collection of dance music, Santana and I decided to turn off the radio, and put some of Kurt's favorite dance music with no interrupting DJ's or advertisement from the radio.

Both of us are expecting another loud wiggling music until a slow music plays.

"I think you should take a seat first, and I'll go bake some cookies, and make orange juice.", I suggested. And as I'm about to leave to go in the kitchen, she grabbed my hand, and turned me around to face her.

"Dance with me, please?", It doesn't actually sound like a question, I can see it through her eyes that she wants to have this dance with me.

I just nod.

She smiles. Her hands around my waist pulling me closer, then closer, and closer until we're hand in hand, chest to chest, and now we're face to face, doesn't that sound like a Rihanna song?

"Umm, I've never slow danced with a girl before.", I told her and she portrays a 'what' look with a smirk on her face.

"But, I like 'em", I added as I smile and she smiled back at me.

"You sure you're not a microwave oven?", She started a pick-up line as she looks into my eyes.

"Why? Am I makin' you hot?", I smirked and she snorts of what I just said.

"Actually that was kind of true but, that's not what I meant.", She smiles and bites her lips, then I see her eyes dart to my lips.

"Kind of true, huh? And what does that pick-up line mean?"

"You're like a microwave oven, because you sure makes my heart melt."

"Score.", It feels like someone toss a magnet between us, and all I want to do right now is to kiss her.

I started to close the distance to press a soft kiss on her lips, but the kiss became more passionate and got heated. I felt her hand getting tighter and tighter around my waist, her nails digging that it feels like she wants to rip off my shirt. I moaned every time she slid her tongue in my mouth, I can feel it again, the same feeling that I had with Puck, the need to be with someone but that was different… I never loved him and I love Santana.

Santana takes the lead this time pushing me until my back presses up against the wall, then she changes her hands to grip my hair as we kiss. She moves to kiss my neck, it doesn't feel like just a kiss, she was sucking it like a vampire, and I know after this it will mark my neck, and that mark shouts 'Santana'.

"Oh god.", I moaned when I felt her left hand squeezing my boob as she sucks on my neck. I can feel my body tense under the warm touch that Santana's giving me right now. Then she crushed her lips back harder against mine as the kiss became all tongue and teeth.

"Quinn, I need you.", She whispered, and it gave me delicious shivers from head to toe. Our panting got heavier and heavier.

"San, oh god! We… stop, let's stop.", I don't really want to, but it feels like this is not the right time, "San, please…uuhh.", another moan escapes from my mouth, as her hands land between my legs.

"Quinn, I need you. Please…"m She begged.

I could feel the wetness in my center, I need to stop this… this is not the right time…

It's too soon.

"Santana, please.", I slightly push her, but she's strong.

"Santana!", I shouted, "Stop!", I pushed her so hard, and the next thing I realized she was on the floor. She looks so shocked and embarrassed, " Santana, I- oh god, I'm sorry, I didn't..", I tried to help her, but she didn't take my hand.

"No, it's fine. I'm sorry I- I shouldn't..", She said as she stands up by herself, "I'm sorry, Quinn. I need a second." ,She's walking out again.

"Santana! Wait! Are you mad?", I asked her hoping that she's not.

"No, I just like to breathe."

The next thing I realized, I was alone.

* * *

_**SANTANA POV:**_

"Hey.", I said as I slid the door close.

"Hey."

"Are you crying.?", I ask with much worry, then made my way to the couch to sit beside her.

"Santana, I didn't mean to-", She tried to apologize, but I cut her off.

"Ssshh.. No, Quinn. Stop. What happened was not your fault, okay?", I told her, and she nodded, "It was mine, I shouldn't of did that in the first place.", I added.

"But I am the one who kissed you first.", Still blaming herself.

I looked into her eyes, and I took her hand, "It doesn't matter who did what first, you wanted me to stop, and you said stop two or three times, but I didn't. I'm the one who's supposed to say sorry. And I'm sorry, Quinn. I'm sorry that I pushed you."

"It's alright, I'm sorry too. I panicked, and all I had to do is push you to stop."

"I know, that will never happen again, I promise."

"Thanks, and I'm really sorry."

"Well, you kind of need to say that too, 'cause my butt, and my waist still hurts.", I joked and I see her smile, that smile that takes my breath away.

"You can survive, you said you were a badass.", She said with a chuckle.

"Right, I'm glad you know. So, you wanna eat something?", I stand from the couch, and offer my hand.

"Yeah, I want t,o and you better treat me, because you made me cry.", She said with a pout on her lips.

"You little adorable creature! Stop being so cute.", And she rolls her eyes after I said it.

"Fine, but you better buy me all I want to eat."

"Okay, hormones? Are you pregnant? Tell me I didn't knocked you up after the make'out?", I smirked.

"Santana!", Then she hit me on my left arm.

"I'm just kidding!", I laughed, "Come on!"

* * *

**_QUINN POV:_**

"I'm so full! Why'd you still order pizza?", I asked confused while looking for some DVD's to watch in the living room area.

"Oh! I forgot, Berry ordered that for us. Well, me either. Just leave the pizza, and we can just heat that up in the oven when we get hungry.", Santana said as she changes clothes in our room.

"Okay."

"Hey, Quinn!", her voice took my attention.

"Yes?", I asked as I read the summary of the DVD that's in my hand.

"I'm still bothered, and I need to ask of what happened earlier?"

"I thought you'd unders-"

"No! It's not that, I mean when I woke you up this morning? You were so soaked up with sweat, and I heard you saying 'Beth'.", her voice was shaking, I can see that she's nervous asking me what happened this morning, and for bringing that up. But I know I can trust her, because I love her.

"Yah, umm, I had a dream. I was back in the Cheerios, I got my parent's trust back, but ahmm… My father forbids me to see Beth.", I told her with sadness on my face.

"Do you want to see her?", She finally asked what's in the back of her mind.

"Of course, she's my daughter.", I smile when the 'D' word comes out from my mouth.

"Do you… umm, do you...", She tried to ask something, but I can see she's having a hard time composing her sentence.

"Regret giving her up? Not keeping her?", I finished, "Yes, hell yes. I wish I never did, maybe I am the one singing to her whenever she's about to sleep, I am the one who gets to dress her up, and make her look like a Barbie, tied her hair, plays with her, I get to hear her cries, her laugh, and maybe, just maybe… I get to hear her call me 'Mama'.", Then teardrops starts to fall from my eyes, everything starts to blur, and I can't handle not to sob, Beth is like my air, I can't live without her. I want her to know me. I don't want to be a stranger in her life.

"Why don't you visit her? Shelby allows you to see her, right?", Santana said to me as she comforts me"

"Not anymore. After I planted those illegal drugs in Shelby's house, and made her look like a bad mother. After she found all of that, I never had the chance to see my daughter, and I wasted all the chances that Shelby has given me."

"Everything is going to be alright Quinn.", Santana said like she's a hundred percent sure.

"How do you know? Shelby hates me...", I told with bitterness.

"I just know, you're a good person. You're maybe a bitch, but you're a good mother."

"I don't wanna be alone. I feel so empty.", She cries.

"You're not alone. I'm here."

That's all I need to hear to put the smile back on my face. Santana gave me a tight hug, and a warm kiss on my forehead.

It's been a long day with only the two of us, I thought this day would end up with me and Santana not talking to each other, but I'm glad that we talked about it, and fixed it. I'm still wondering why Rachel and Kurt are not home yet.

* * *

**_SANTANA POV:_**

Watching a movie with Quinn right now makes my heart melt, her smile, her laughs, giggles it all tickles my heart. Okaayy, wait… looks like she's thinking of something… Oh my god, maybe she's thinking why Kurt and Rachel's not coming back yet?

"San?"

"What? I don't know! Maybe, they're still enjoying their dates!"

"What? What are you talking about?", She laughs.

"I am daydreaming?", God! So lame! Please, just drop it off. Forget what I just said.

"You're so cute.", She smiles, "Can we snuggle?"

"As long as you promise you won't push me again, silly!", I said and tapped her pointed nose.

"As long as there is no funny business, badass!"

"I promise, come here!", She slid into my offering arms, and starts snuggling. I don't wanna end this night. I hope the time will stop. Well, we've got tonight, so who needs tomorrow?

* * *

Please I don't wanna be alone! I need to hear something from you guys! -_- (Drama?)

hahaha... So, as always... Please let me know what you think? Who wants another chapter? XD

PS: Thanks for all the reviews! I do appreciate everything! Love you all! :)) xoxo


	8. Don't Know What To Do & What To Say

_**Franklin's Diner...**_

"So, this Chicken Burger is for Table 3, Fries Spaghetti, and these drinks for Table 9…", Ali dictates as she biting the pen she's holding… She was the first person that I got close to when I started working here in Franklin's Diner a couple of weeks ago.

"Aha, noted! Is there anything else?", I ask for more as I get the trays from the counter.

"Nope, that will be all…", She says as she winked at me.

Yep, I'm working as a waitress … Santana Lopez… working as a waitress. I can tell that working in a Diner was very exhausting, much of an exhausting as I practice every day when I was a Cheerio in High School. Well, this is kind of different actually… No Sue Sylvester, No running around the campus five fucking times and I can eat what I wanted to eat, but still I have to maintain my glorious body.

"Table three. Hi, your order is complete.", I said as I smile back to the customer at that table.

"Table ni-.. Where's?", I asked to no one and getting confused, 'cause no one's sitting at that table.

"Oh, hi Jesse, have you seen customers at this table?", I asked Jesse, one of my co-workers as I pointed to the table.

"Umm, yeah, actually I only seen a kid, hmmm, right there.", She pointed, "Yah, that blonde kid."

"Thanks!" I left the tray on the table nine and make my way towards the little blonde.

"Hi angel, what are you doing here by yourself?", I asked with a smile on my face.

"First of all, neym is not Angel. Second of all, I is nevur give you my neym 'cause you is stranger, but you can call me Boo-Boo, that's how my mommy calls me. Third of all, I don't have a 'third of all' actually." She said with a goofy smile on her face. Whoa! It was really a sarcastic answer to my 'Hi' to her, but I can't get mad 'cause she's smiling and looks so innocent that saying all of that was just normal for a kid like her.

"Wow, that was nice of you.", I snorted, "How old are you kiddo?", I said as I kneel down to talk to her better.

"I is three!", She answered as she counts her fingers, "hmm, I wants to pee, can you take me to the bathroom?"

"Of course Boo-Boo.", I said as I shuffle her hair, "but we better get fast, 'cause your food is already on yours and your mommy's table, and she might be back any second.", I told her.

"'Kay.", She smiled and gripped the hem of my skirt.

* * *

"F'nish!", She shouts from the last on the left cubicle door.

"Okay, come here, let's wash your hands.", And the little blonde did what Santana said.

"Boo-Boo, are you there?!", I heard a familiar voice outside the bathroom.

"That's my mommy! Hmm, I is going, stranger! Tenchu!", She thanks and left. But I need to see that little girl's mother, she really sounded familiar… but when I'm about to go outside and see, Ali came.

"Santana, I think you forgot to turn off your phone, it keeps on ringing in your locker and actually you forgot to lock your locker, so I got your phone, here…", Then she handed me my phone.

"Thanks!", I said as she's about to go back in the counter area.

As I check out my phone, I saw many messages and miscalls from Rachel… Well, I have nothing to be scared about, it's just sometimes… Well, actually all the time, Rachel was such a drama queen. But still, I did a dial call back to her.

"Hey, munchkin. Why is it that you called and tried to explode my phone? Well, just a reminder, it's a new model of apple, so if-WHAT?", I was shocked when Rachel blurt out and told me why she was trying to call me so many times, "Where is she?", I asked for more, "Okay, I'll be there real fast!"

Omg, Quinn is in the hospital, and in the emergency room…

"Hey, Santana! Where are you going?", My manager asked out loud.

"I have a family emergency! I promise to take overtime tomorrow!", I shouted as I ran fast towards the door.

"Report to me tomorrow!"

"'Kay!"

* * *

_**NYD HOSPITAL**_

"Rachel!"

"Santana! Oh god!"

"Where's Quinn? I need to see her! Where is she?", I'm so fucking desperate to see her now, and I'm shaking from the thought that I might lose her.

"Santana, please take a seat and just calm down, you're making me nervous.", She said calmly.

"How can you be fucking calm? How am I supposed to be fucking calm? She's in the ER, Rachel! And what the hell happened anyway!?"

"She got into a car accident again, but she wasn't unconscious when the paramedics got her here… One of the nurses told me.", She explained, "And why are you wearing an apron? Do you cook in your class? But NYADA doesn't ha-"

"I will explain everything after I see Quinn, okay?", I snapped back as I take off my apron. Jeez, why did I forget to take this off? Well, of course Quinn is more important than an apron!, "May I please put it in your bag for awhile?"

"Sure.", So I put it in.

"How many hours have passed?", I asked.

"3 actually."

"3? And we didn't get any information? Fuck! This is serious…", I'm so tense and angry right now… Why the hell on earth, of all people! Quinn!?

"Santana, for the millionth time, will you plea-"

Then the ER door just opened, and a big black guy in a long white coat appeared.

"Hi, are you Quinn Fabray's family?"

"Yes!"

"No."

Rachel and I both say in unison. So the doctor starts eyeing the both of us.

"Urgh! Fine, Listen doctor! We are family, but not literally. Her parents are in Ohio, she's studying here, we're her friends. So the only family that she has now is us! So, if you don't mind?"

"Okay, I understand… But just one person at a time, and don't make it too long, she needs complete rest.", He warned.

"Wait, before I go, I need to know what happened to her? Is she okay? Is this something serious?"

"Well, it is kind of serious, she fractured her left leg, but she can still walk, that's for sure. And she has some stitches on her forehead. You don't have to worry. She's going to be fine.", He gave me a smile of hope.

As I'm about to enter the room, my heart beat starts to get faster and faster, I don't know… But if I see Quinn's face like she put black eye shadow all over her face, I will fucking haunt whoever is the blame for this.

"Hey.", She's awake.

"I hate you, Fabray!", Then she just answered me with a chuckle!

"Why are you laughing? It's not funny!", I added as I sob.

"Because you're crying as if you're the one who's lying in this bed!", She chuckled again.

"How's your leg?", I ask with worry.

"Good news, I can feel them!", She wiggled her eyebrows.

"Yeah that was good to know… That means you can spread those for me.", I smirk, but hey that was just a joke.

Quinn's jaw drops… She gets her pillow from her back, and throws it at me "Santana! You are such a pervert!"

"I'm kidding! I'm kidding!", Then she throws another pillow at me.

"Omg! Fabray, you're just lucky I can't throw these back at you!", I added.

"Fine, give those back to me.", She orders like she's some sort of boss.

So I handed all the pillows that she threw.

I sighed and sat on the stool beside her. I looked into her eyes as I stroked her blonde hair. "Can you promise me something, Q?"

"What is it?", We both got serious.

"Can you promise not to leave me? I don't know what I'd do if I lose you… I don't know if my life would work again without you.", I confess as I look into her beautiful hazel brown eyes.

She's squeezing my hand, like it tells me she never will.

"You know I will never do that. You're my best friend, and I love you."

"I know.", I kiss her forehead.

"And please, Fabray! Stop being a reckless driver! Seriously, you're not playing 'Need For Speed', or a part of 'Fast and the Furious', I'm serious!", But I couldn't handle not to laugh.

So we burst out of laughing.

Then we hear someone's knocking from the door.

"Santana, aren't you finished yet? I need to see Quinn!", That was Rachel. Bad timing, like always.

"Give her a chance, S.", Quinn said and I gave her a nod.

* * *

_**2 days later... Back in the Apartment...**_

"Welcome home, Quinn!", Kurt shouts as he popped open a bottle of Champagne, and gave her a hug, then Rachel did too as Santana put down the bag she was carrying.

Quinn scanned the whole apartment from where she stood, full of pink colors, Barbara Streisand, looks like Rachel is to blame for it.

"I-I don't know what to say!", She giggles, "Kurt, thanks for all of these, and Rachel I know you did all of this."

"How'd you know? I tried not to over show it that I'm not a part of it!", Rachel asked confuse.

"I think I just had a Mexican third eye like Santana had after my car accident.", Quinn smirked and looked at Santana…

Yah of course, it was just a lie!

"Oh! Cool!", She said with a goofy smile.

"So! Me and Rachel were about to go outside for awhile, and you two just enjoy everything in here.", Kurt said and gave a wink to Santana.

Rachel of course gave Santana a good luck hug… Both Kurt and Rachel leave Santana with a confused blonde by her side.

"What's going on?", Quinn asked after the two slide the door close.

"Well, since it is your little welcome party… Me...myself...and I have something for you.", Santana started to walk towards the back of the couch and got a bouquet of flowers, "These are for you."

She offers to Quinn… And so Quinn took it.

"Thanks… These… These are beautiful.", Tears form in her eyes then she smiled and hugged Santana, "I'm lucky you're my best friend and you're dating me."

"Which is why, I need to feel lucky too… So, wait. Let me put on some music… Here it goes."

The guitar instrumental started to play and it gave chills to Santana, it was one of her favorite songs… Never had she shared this with someone.

"May I have this dance, my Quinn?", Santana asked like a prince does in a fairy tale.

"Of course you may.", Quinn swayed her dress and giggled.

They started to sway as the lyrics starts.

**_I have loved you only in my mind  
But I know that there will come a time  
To feel this feeling I have inside …_**

Santana closed their gap and hugged Quinn tighter while swaying… Then Santana started humming the sound of the music…

_**"You're a hopeless romantic" is what they say  
"Falling in and out of love just like a play "  
Memorizing each line, I still don't know what to say  
What to say...**_

Santana loosened the hug, but her hand still with Quinn's, and the other around her waist. She looked to Quinn eye to eye, and started singing the chorus.

_**Don't know what to do whenever you are near  
Don't know what to say, my heart is floating in tears  
When you pass by I could fly  
Ev'ry minute, ev'ry second of the day  
I dream of you in the most special way  
You're beside me all the time  
All the time...**_

Santana was about to continue until the second verse but then she was shocked when Quinn starts singing the song… She thought she was the only one who knew it out of the two of them.

**_I have loved you and I always will  
Call it crazy but I know someday you'll feel  
This feeling I have for you inside…_**

"Oh, shit Sherlock! You know this song?", Still cannot believe…

"Are you kidding me? 2 million subscribers on YouTube know this song! Maybe I'm one of them?", She giggled.

"Seriously?", Santana squeals.

"Actually, I would've never known this song if I hadn't heard you sing this before.", She smiled shyly at Santana.

Santana's jaw drops…

"Where? When? How?", Santana asked for more, and she will not stop asking until she will knows the answer…

**_I'm a hopeless romantic I know I am  
Memorized all the lines and here I am  
Struggling for words I still don't know what to say  
What to say..._**

"Junior year… When you used the bathroom in our house and took a shower. Because you felt and smelled stinky, you said you couldn't wait anymore to get home before you take a shower. Then I heard you singing…", She smirked.

"Oohhh! And what were you doing, huh?", Santana smirked back.

"If you were thinking that I was peaking… No, I wasn't", She chuckled.

"Yah, I trust you, 'cause you're a Christian.", Santana snorted. And both of them burst out laughing.

"Quinn?", Santana needs to say this before the song ends and before she runs back like a mouse.

"Hmm?", Waiting for Santana to tell something.

**_Don't know what to do whenever you are near  
Don't know what to say, my heart is floating in tears  
When you pass by I could fly…_**

"I never said this to you before… 'Cause I'm afraid, afraid to fail again.", Her throat starting to dry again, "And now I'm sure… I'm so sure with all these feelings, feelings I have for you. And I'm not afraid to be with another girl, a very special girl… And that's you, Quinn."

Tears falling from their eyes as they looked at each other…

**_Ev'ry minute, ev'ry second of the day  
I dream of you in the most special way  
You're beside me all the time…_**

"I never said this before to you… But… I love you, Quinn Fabray… I love you!", Santana giggles and pressed a warm kiss on Quinn's lips, "Will you...'Quinn Fabray' be my girlfriend?"

"Ummm?", Quinn teased.

"Quinn! Don't leave me hanging here!", Santana chuckle and tickles Quinn, "Seriously, I'm fucking nervous!"

"Of course it's definitely a wonderful, full of love and a cheesy…**_ Yes_****!**", Quinn said with a squeal and leaves a goofy smile on her face.

"I will always love you, forever… All the time.", Santana promised.

"Me too, All the time.", Quinn promised as Santana did.

**_All the time... all the time... all the time.._**

* * *

**_ASDJAHSDJASHDKASD! RAINBOWS! So, I thinks everyone's happy now, huh? hahaha... But that was just a start!, And if you're wondering who was that little blonde girl at the first part of this chapter? Well, I don't have any idea! Or I do have? ..._**

**_hahahaha... ;P Don't forget to review! xoxo!_**

**_Song: "Don't Know What To do, Don't know What To Say" by Ric Segreto ... A wonderful song! I promise!_**

**_PS: A BIG CREDIT TO "JAYBAYBAY" :)_**


	9. The Dreams We've Finally Found

**_Hummel-Berry-Fabray-Lopez Apartment…_**

**_SANTANA POV_**

What a booorriiing day… What a shit day… No, What a booorriiing shitty day.

"Yah, this is shit, TV shows are shit.", I muttered, as I keep on clicking the remote control to find a better show. This will be a long lonely day… Now I'm regretting letting Kurt take Quinn to YALE instead of me… Now I have to suffer all day on this couch, with all these snacks on the coffee table, and this useless television in front of me.

I've been thinking for two hours where I could go today… Go to the Park? Nope… Not without, Q. Hmm, What about the Mall? I don't have enough money… It is my day off today, so I'd just pretend that my coach in music cut our classes…

Yeah, I know, I know. If one of my friends, especially if my girlfriend, knows that I didn't take any classes in NYADA, and I'm just wasting my time working in a Diner, they will lecture me about ruining or wasting my talent. Well, I said that I'd like to sing, but I have to think about it more. Like Rachel, she sings but she's looking forward to be a part of history in Broadway. Like Kurt, he'd also like to sing, but he also plays for another team! Well, not 'plays for another team' means the fact that he's 'gay', I mean he sings and is involved in fashion.

"Hmmm… Ballet.", I said as I looked at what I'm watching… Ice Princess the movie, "Yah, I was in Ballet class when I was 4.", I stated to no one.

"You were in Ballet when you were 4!?", I was startled by the intrusive voice I heard.

"FUC-JEEZ!", then I turned around to see the person, "Rachel! What the hell you still doing here? I thought you have classes today, and lips locking with Cassandra July!?", I teased as I picked one chocolate chip from the Jar on the coffee table.

"Ha-ha! That's funny! I just don't feel like going, so… And why are you still here, huh?", She threw back the same question I'd asked.

I don't know what to answer… With so much panic, I pick some chocolate chips, and load it in my mouth.

"Wha'? Do wo thwink yuwor d wonly won who kon teyk an abshent?", I said with loads of chips in my mouth.

"Don't talk when your mouth is full, Santana!"

"And have you moved your ass up from that couch? I saw you sitting there in the same position when I peed two hours ago, and now you're still there in the same position!", Rachel added.

"Excuse me, where do you think these chips came from?"

"Whatever!", She huffed as she flopped down on the couch beside me, "And oh, Kurt sent a text message, he couldn't pick up Quinn 'cause he needs to send a quick report to Vogue."

"Why he didn't text me?"

"Well, maybe the fact that you were just sitting here, and haven't noticed that you left your phone in the bathroom.", She deadpanned sarcastically.

"Oh! Thanks! I'll go pick her up later.", I shrugged.

"You know, you cannot keep what you really do in your life from Quinn.", She told me.

"Keep what?", I played innocent.

"I knew it was you when I passed by in front of Franklin's Diner a couple of weeks ago, and I had just confirmed it when you showed up at the hospital with your Apron.", She proved and there's no hole for me to escape.

"Yeah, I will tell her, but not now, and stop stalking Berry!"

"You know what you really want Santana. Why do you keep on wasting your time?", She asked with a wrinkled forehead.

"Because it's not enough, okay? Will you please just drop it?", I asked with an annoyed look.

"Fine, but I warned you. This matter for sure will not ruin your relationship with Quinn, but just for now. You know her family, Santana. Don't forget that they still don't know about you two. And you have to be better. You have to have something to prove."

Fuck! I totally forgot! Rachel just woke me up from dream to reality.

I huffed from the thought of it, "What am I gonna do?", I asked, looking to Rachel.

"You know what to do, you just have to make a move!", Rachel tapped my shoulder.

She got up from the couch, and about to head in the Kitchen, when I called her attention.

"Rachel!"

"Hmm?"

"Thanks! And you really have to believe me, Cassandra is totally gay!", I say with a teasing smirk on my face.

"Even if she is… Let me remind you that she hates me, and I'm straight.", She poked out her tongue.

"Ooohhh! My Mexican third eye never fails.", I said as I wiggled my eyebrows.

"Stop and do what you're supposed to be doing now. If you really like Ballet, look for Ballet Academy East… It's one of the best.", She winked and said goodbye.

"Thanks!", So I did.

* * *

**_YALE…_**

**_REGULAR POV_**

"Santana! What are you doing here? Where's Kurt?", Quinn asked with a surprise look on her face.

"Yeah, porcelain can't pick you up, so this hot girlfriend needs to come and rescue her bitch girlfriend.", Santana pointed at her.

"Oohhh! So I'm the bitch now?", Quinn grabbed the collar of Santana's shirt, and gave her a passionate kiss, "Still a bitch?", Quinn quirked an eyebrow.

Santana smiled and gave back another kiss, "Fuck, Bitch, but way hotter…", she mumbled between kisses.

Quinn giggled, "We should stop now, babe. We're in public."

"You have no idea how it tickles my ear every time you call me 'babe'.", Santana said sweetly as the blonde rolled her eyes.

"Come on, let's go somewhere.", The brunette added. Both of them smiled excitedly, and left the campus holding hands.

* * *

**_Central Park…_**

After an hour of deciding where to go, both Santana and Quinn decided to have a mini walk and sight seeing in Central Park.

"Mmm, this is so much… I love it! Ever since you made me try this banana ice cream, I just can't get enough.", Quinn shrugged happily.

Santana's face crumpled into an expression of admiration.

"What?", Quinn raised an eyebrow with a goofy smile on her face.

"I just like watching you.", Santana leaned forward and gave Quinn a kiss on her cheek, and Quinn smiled from the sudden action.

"Quinn, I have something to tell you?", Santana scooted closely, and took Quinn's hand.

"Is this something serious? Did you just realize that you don't love me?", Quinn looked at their clasped hands with much worry on her face

"No!", Santana giggled nervously, Quinn nodded.

"Quinn, I-I don't go to school!", She looked down with embarrassment.

"You dropped your class again?", Quinn looked back to her and frowned.

Santana stopped from walking, "No! I mean, I didn't take any. I'm not enrolled. It's just that I want more for me, I don't like something that I know isn't for me."

"But you said you liked to sing?", The blonde remembered.

"Well, I was still thinking for a little while, and this morning I watched some random movies, and realized that I like to attend a ballet class."

"You said you don't like to dance but to sing, I'm not following.", Quinn raised an eyebrow, intrigued.

"I mean, I just don't like dancing with pom-poms and I like ballet…", The brunette bites her lower lips, getting ready to hear some lecture from her girlfriend.

"Then do it! Why you didn't tell much earlier?", Quinn laughed.

"You're not? Mad?", Santana pouted.

"Baby, your dream is my dream, why would I take that away from you? Taking a ballet class is not a crime, babe.", Quinn leaned forward to kiss the brunette's pout and another kiss on her nose.

Santana's pout turned into smile, "You're wonderful."

The blonde snorted, "Duh! Tell me something I don't know…"

"Like what?", Santana giggled.

"Like… What the hell you were doing, or where'd you go when you…", Quinn made a quote sign, "attend classes every day?"

"Damn, Fabray…", The brunette said, still not able to wipe the smile off her face.

* * *

**_2 weeks after…_**

**_The living room…_**

Kurt had been talking on the phone for 15 minutes, and been eyeing by the two girls sitting on the couch after he ended the call,

"Hey ladies… Guess what? I have good news!", Kurt clapped his hands with a squeal of excitement.

"Tell! Tell!", Quinn bites her lip, ready to hear the news.

"Santana just called and… she made it! She will be attending ballet class in Ballet Academy East, Manhattan!"

"My girlfriend is wonderful and I have to tweet this!", She immediately flipped open her laptop, and started typing, "Rachel, you have to retweet this after.", She said still looking at her screen.

Rachel nodded.

After minutes of retweeting and posting, Kurt's phone started to ring again.

"Kurt! Someone's calling your phone, it's…", Rachel looked at Kurt's phone screen, "just a number… Who's this?"

Kurt ran to Rachel and grabbed the phone back to answer, "Hello, Kurt 'sexy' Hummel speaking… Who is this?", Kurt frowned while the girls giggled at him. 'It's Sugar' he mouthed to the girls in front of him.

"Wow! New Direction won at Regionals!", Kurt announced and the three of them squeal from happiness, "Yeah, she changed her phone number that's why you couldn't reach her.", Kurt kept on nodding, "Sure, I'll tell.", He ended the call.

"What'd she say?", Quinn asked.

"Sugar said that she will come here next week, but don't worry 'cause she already has a reservation to stay in a hotel. So that means no crashing in our apartment… And she has good news to tell.", He announced with a goofy smile on his face.

"What about?", Rachel asked this time.

"I don't know, she said she won't tell until she came here…", He shrugged.

Quinn laid her laptop down, and got up from the couch, "So, I think we should make a celebration!", She cheered.

"Yay!", Rachel fist pumped.

* * *

**_Santana and Quinn's room…_**

After the mini party in their room apartment with only the four of them… Quinn and Santana settled in their own bedroom.

Quinn nuzzled in Santana's neck, "Mmm, my girlfriend smells good."

Santana snorted, "Yeah, looks like any second you're going to bite me, wouldn't you?"

Quinn giggled and trailed a kiss in Santana's jaw line, "Hmmmm, maybe…", She smirked, "I love you and you're so hot.", She whispered to Santana.

"Oh fuck! I swear baby, if you trace one of your fingers on my legs, hell I'm ready to give you some…", Santana's cut off by Quinn's sudden action, "No, shit… Oh god.", Quinn's finger started to explore, making up and down movements on Santana's left leg.

Everything starts to heat up, especially with Santana… Santana made a loud moan when Quinn started to play with her fingers right in front of Santana's center still in her underwear.

"Stop teasing Quinn.", Santana started to breathing heavily, "Oh shit, urgh…", Santana's arms were around Quinn's neck, biting her knuckles from the pleasure the blonde's giving her now.

Santana gets rid of her underwear. She grabbed Quinn's hand, and let it feel her wetness.

"Babe, be patient.", Quinn gave a sloppy kiss to Santana.

"Just do it baby, I need you… right now.", She begged and so Quinn did what her girlfriend demands.

She slipped her middle finger in a slow pace, "Am I hurting you?", She asked nervously since it is her first time with a girl.

"No, please make it fast.", And so Quinn did again, and added another finger.

Quinn felt Santana's nails digging into her back. She looked at the moaning brunette, "Santana, hey… Just look at me, okay?", Santana nodded, and looks at Quinn's Hazel nut eyes.

"I'm coming.", Santana announced the climax.

"Breathe baby… I love you.", Quinn still pushing and pulling her fingers inside of Santana. She hugged her tightly until Santana collapsed in her arms from the sudden released.

"AAHH! Shit!", The brunette still catching her breathing, "That was… oh god, that was perfect!"

Both of them giggled. Quinn kissed Santana's forehead for the final action.

"I dreamed about this with you.", Quinn admitted.

"When?", Santana intrigued.

"Like, after a month when I first met you, sophomore year.", She looked to Santana's eyes.

"I dreamed about it too… After a week when my eyes laid on you when I first felt in love with you."

Santana leaned forward, and gave Quinn a warm kiss.

"I'm so proud of you, San… You made it."

"Made it with ballet? Or made it just now?", She wiggled her eyebrows.

"Santana! I mean, about your real dream… Ballet.", Quinn blushed.

"And now you're blushing babe, that's cute.", She laughed.

"Stop it!", The blonde said with a mark of shyness on her face.

"Ladies are you finished!? Can you give us a peaceful evening now!?", Both Santana and Quinn wide eyed from what they've heard.

"It was Kurt… God they've heard us!", Quinn says shocked, wide eyed.

"Oh god, yeah we're finished! And if we're not, go mind your own business Hummel!", Santana shouted.

Quinn slapped her girlfriend arms, "Baby!", Quinn mouthed.

"What?", Santana giggled.

"Kurt and I just won't like seeing you two eye fucking each other while having a breakfast tomorrow!", Rachel shouted from the other room.

"Oh god! Was that Rachel?", Santana joked, "Well, Berry you're just jealous, 'cause maybe you didn't get your mack on with Cassandra July!", Santana shouted back.

"Okay, stop it guys! Good night Rachel, and good night Kurt!", Quinn finally said.

"Hmm, what about I give you a round two?", She smirked.

Quinn giggled.

"Oh, It's so on.", Quinn whispered in her ear.

"Yeah, so on 'my dream girl!", This time Santana grabbed Quinn to change their position. Santana is on the top now. Quinn let out a lovely squeal.

"So, what do you like to have? A girl or a boy?", The brunette asked like it was possible.

"Oh! I didn't know my girlfriend has the intention of trying to knock me up?"

"Ha! You'll see, but it might take a lot of years.", Santana smirked.

"Silly! Let's get started, and mind the future babies after.", Quinn said before she crashed her lips to her brunette.

The couple made love for a round two and after, they enjoyed cuddling and kissing each other like there was no tomorrow.

* * *

Heyyy! So What's up! Yes chapter 9! I hope this chapter just made your day! ;P Tell me how happy you all are after reading this! Or anything you wanna say? ;)

So here's my reply from all the reviews that I've read:

**5/5/13 Chapter 8:**

**JhoiMadz: "When is the Wedding"** - Hmmmm, well , hell sure there's gonna be a wedding! But who's wedding? ;P (Yeah, I'm teasing!)

**Anonymous1: "Now I'm happy. Thanks"** - I'm glad you are! Please stay tuned! Love yah! 3

**Anonymous2: Very good chapter, I wanna know what happen with all the others kids, if they know about Quinn and Santana. - **Yeah, they will just about to know:) Wait for the upcoming chapters!- cheers!

**Quinntana2/Sweetascinnamon:** I just like you to know that, you two are one of my favorite readers! ;) Thanks for all the reviews! Love yah 3

**Tinygleek/EmochildP/Lovestough/Darkhannock:** Thanks for the love!

**PS: JayBayBay:** We made another great chapter again! ;P Fireworks! xoxo

Please, let me know your thoughts about this chapter! :))


	10. If Ever You're Free

**_QUINN POV:_**

It's been two weeks since Santana started attending ballet classes in BAE. She has goes half days everyday in school, but she didn't resign yet in Franklin's Diner, so she spends her half left time at work, and gets home around nine or ten.

By the time she arrives, she's very exhausted and ready for bed. I'm lucky if she'd eat dinner with Rachel, Kurt, and I, but it's understandable.

I prepared a dinner tonight… She promised she'll get home early. I looked up at the wall clock, and it says 10:18 in the evening.

"Quinn, can I just bite with these foods on my plate? I'm really, really hungry.", Rachel looked on her plate on the dinner table and form a pout face.

"So am I.", Kurt second the motion.

"Me neither, but I want us to eat dinner together. Can we wait for another 10 minutes, please?", Quinn begged.

"Fine. I'll just look at it, and imagine that I'm eating.", Rachel said.

"Such a drama queen, Rachel.", Kurt said.

After a minute of staring at each other, and rubbing their hungry tummies, we finally heard a knock.

* * *

**_SANTANA POV:_**

Damn… My feet, bones and every part of my physical body are aching. Ballet is not a very easy career… I have to be serious about it. Damn work too, but I need to keep my work to have an extra budget for ballet. Urgh! I don't know if I still could have dinner, all I wanna do is to be on my bed with Quinn and have a peaceful evening.

"Quinn, I'm here… please open the door.", I don't really have enough energy to be sound so excited, but I am really excited to see them, especially Quinn.

The door slid open and there's Quinn. I smiled excitedly when I saw her face, "Hey, babe!", She said, still beaming.

"Hi, babe!", I leaned forward and pressed a warm kiss on her lips.

"I thought you were gonna be late.", She took the duffle bag on my left shoulder.

"I really am late, babe."

"Yeah, I'm just messing up with you.", She giggled. She grabbed my hand and pulled me into a hug, "I miss you these past few days, you know.", She slowly pulled back and smiled at me, "That's why I made a dinner, Rachel and Kurt are waiting in the kitchen. Come on, let's eat."

"Q, I-I'm sorry. I can't. But thanks for the dinner, I know I already love it, but I just wanna go to bed, if you don't mind? I promise I'll make it up to you tomorrow.", I smiled and kissed her on her forehead.

"Hmm, okay. It's fine. I'm not gonna push you to eat. You want me to massage your back later?", She offered.

"No, it's fine. Just give me another hug before I go to sleep.", I smirked and invite her into my open arms. We both flopped down on the couch… I snuggled into the crook of her neck. I considered this as one of my favorite hobbies. Quinn is like a drug to me, I'm so addicted to her smell, her eyes, her hair, her smile and for taking good care of me.

"I love you… And I miss having dinner with you.", She sounds so sad, "You owe me a lot, Lopez.", She lay her head on my chest, and trailed her fingers on my collar bone.

I lifted her chin to look me in the eye, "Don't be upset, Quinn. I'll get up early in the morning to cook a breakfast for you.", I promised.

"'Kay… That's perfect… Good night. And don't forget to take a shower!"

I sniff onto my shirt, damn… I smelled like a fish, "Yeah, I won't.", We got up from the couch, and both gave a good night kiss.

* * *

**_REGULAR POV:_**

2 days have passed since Quinn made a dinner for the Latina. Santana made a promise to Quinn to make a breakfast the next day, but the blonde was the one who got up first…. To make the story short, Santana broke her promise.

Quinn still could understand though, but she's thinking a lot why, or what is happening to her girlfriend. She wanted to ask her about school, work, and activities… She can't 'cause the Latina doesn't have time to talk. And now it's upsetting her more and more.

Quinn has been sitting on their bed for 7 minutes still thinking about her girlfriend.

"Am I not a good girlfriend?", She asked to herself looking at the mirror she and Santana bought. It's one of their vintage collection.

"Am I not enough? Am I not beautiful?", She asked more.

"You're beautiful, wonderful, and a good girlfriend, Quinn.", Quinn screamed to death when she heard the voice.

She turned around to see the person, "Kurt! Don't you know how to knock?", Quinn's heart still beats fast.

"Umm duh? I will if you have a door?", Kurt said the fact.

"Kurt I'm upset.", Quinn pouted.

"I heard… Well, you have to talk about it with Santana. Do you have lotion? I can't find mine.", Kurt asked, Quinn opened her drawer and handed the lotion to him.

"How? She's exhausted when she got home. Last week I'd still see her, but the past few days when she got home, I'm already asleep and when I got up in the morning she's already gone. My point here is… why the hell she didn't wake me up?!", Quinn burst from anger and frustration.

"Whoa! Calm your tits, Lucy.", Kurt giggled nervously, "Find the real reason why, or maybe she's just really tired… Or… hmm, you can be 'fake mad' at her.", Kurt wiggled her eyebrows.

"Fake mad at her? I think I don't like the idea of that… It might lead us to fight. When I'm tired all I want to do is to snuggle with my bed, and lost in my dreams that's why I understand her. I'm just upset that we don't have the time to talk."

"Well, that was just an option. It'll get her attention you know, she loves you and she can't stand you not talking to her.", Kurt got up and handed back to Quinn the lotion, "So, I have to go. I have a date with Adam.", Kurt squeal.

"D'aww… Enjoy your date and have fun!", She hugged Kurt and patted his back.

"Good luck when she gets home, just try and talk to her.", He told the blonde.

"I'll try.", Quinn smiled at her friend.

Kurt said goodbye, after the blonde heard the door slid close she took her towel and straight ahead in the bathroom. 15 minutes of taking a shower and at the same time thinking about her girlfriend, she shuffled around the room to find her phone.

**Quinn**: What time will you get home?

**Santana**: hmmm, 4 pm.

**Quinn**: Perfect! See you later… I love you 3

**Santana**: :) I love you too! 3

Quinn grabbed the clothes she already prepared and put it on. She grabbed her keys and straight ahead to go to school.

* * *

Kurt and Rachel decided to watch Disney movies when they both got home at 3, not much later Quinn got home early too. She asked for the missing Latina, but both Rachel and Kurt never heard of her the whole day. Quinn decided to leave the house to run errands. She bought some flour and everything she needed to bake cookies.

She got off the taxi and looked at her watch… it says 6:27 pm. She's hoping that Santana is home already so that they can make cookies together. She ran up to the stairs, she's on their floor now. She slid open the door and saw her girlfriend laughing with their friends.

"Heeyyy… Did I miss something?", She asked. Santana got up from the couch to help her girlfriend with the bags in her hands.

The brunette leaned forward for a kiss and it gave tingles to the both of them, "What are these, Q?", Santana wrinkled her eyebrows.

"Hmm, I thought maybe you and I would want to have some bonding time… Make cookies together?"

"D'aww… So sweet.", Rachel squeal.

Santana's mouth forms a letter O, "Oohhh, I –ah… Actually, I had dinner already. I need to sleep early 'cause we have to be in class like 5 am."

"Is that serious? 5 am in the morning?", Quinn started to get upset.

"Yeah, we have to—", Then she got cut off by the blonde.

"You know what, fine. I'll just bake this by myself.", She said monotonously. She took the grocery bags that was in Santana's hands, and walked towards the kitchen area.

"Quinn, heeyy… Are you upset?", The Latina still asked even though it's written all over the blonde's face.

"Am I upset? Am I upset? Are you kidding me!?", Quinn laughed sarcastically.

Santana was about to say something, but got cut off again by Quinn.

"You don't have the time to talk, right? So, I don't wanna talk either! You don't have the time to bake?", Quinn threw all the bags in the trash bin that that was in the left side of the kitchen counter, "There! All of these are nothing but a trash.", Then after a second she stormed out.

Santana was left alone. Kurt and Rachel ran into the kitchen to see the stunned Latina.

"Did she just storm out and get mad because of cookies?", She asked. Kurt and Rachel looked at each other and answered the Latina with a shrug.

* * *

"Quinn, can I come in?", Santana asked nervously.

"No. You'll sleep on the couch.", Quinn's voice is cold. Santana slid a bit of the curtain to see what Quinn's doing. The blonde is sitting on the mini rocking chair and reading a book.

"Is that Harry Potter you're reading?", She's still trying to get the blonde's attention.

"Isn't it obvious?", She deadpanned sarcastically.

"Quinn, you're not serious, are you?", She walked in and knelt down to face the blonde.

Quinn got up on her seat and stood by the window, "I'm serious, Santana…", Santana hugged her from behind.

"Quinn, I'm sorry. I just can't find how to handle my time right now, you know I don't want to leave you all the time, and it upsets me not sharing what is happening on my daily life in school."

Quinn walked again into another corner of the room, "You know I understand and I always try, but this is frustrating! It feels like I'm not enough-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa… Are you saying that it comes to your thinking that I'm cheating on you?"

"What? No?"

"You said you felt that you're not enough, what is the meaning of that, Quinn?"

Tears started falling down the blonde's cheeks, "It still haunting me, Santana. My fears, my insecurity and everything!", She sounds so frustrated.

"Quinn, I'm not cheating on you. You have to trust me. I won't do that to you."

"Then why do you still allow Brittany to text you?", Santana furrowed her eyes, "I know she's texting you."

"But I'm not texting her back.", She defended.

"And you're not denying that she's texting you?", Quinn asked in whispers while tears run down on her face.

Santana held her hand, "Quinn, I'm not gonna lie, she always texts me all day to please me to be friends again with her. I'm still not answering any of her texts or calls. But if I do, you have to trust me Quinn. I'm not gonna leave you. Remember what I said to you? I will love you… All the time."

Quinn grasp away her hands, Santana was shocked by the sudden act, "Quinn, please… don't walk away. I couldn't sleep when you're mad at me! Let's fix this!", Her voice is breaking.

But the blonde didn't turn around and about to leave the house.

"Quinn, Stop!", Santana ran fast towards the blonde to catch her.

"Leave me alone!"

"No! I won't let you walk by yourself like this! Quinn, please stop!"

She made her best to catch the blonde. She grabbed Quinn by the hand, turned her around and hugged her so tight.

"Quinn, please… Let's go back. Don't leave me like this, don't walk away like this.", She begged.

Quinn pushed her slowly. She kissed the Latina's forehead. She hailed a taxi, and left the Latina on the street.

She headed back to their apartment… Kurt and Rachel hugged her so tight.

"We're sorry, San."

"I should go to bed...", Santana said, trying to wipe away the tears streaming on her cheeks.

Santana was left alone in the room. With her head in her hands she sits and cried until she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**_SANTANA POV:_**

I woke up by the ring of my alarm clock… My eyes still close and it feels so heavy. I opened my eyes slowly, the room is spinning. My head aches from crying all night. I looked once more on my alarm clock… it's 4 in the morning. I have to get up to fix the props that we will use for the upcoming presentation this coming Saturday.

I was about to head to the bathroom, but then I saw Quinn sleeping on the couch. I walked towards to her and knelt down to see her face. Strands of hair blocking on her face, I tucked those behind her ears to see her face, but the face of the blonde girl in front of me made me so upset, there were dried tears on her cheeks. I trailed kisses from her forehead, to her nose, and down to her lips… I whispered, "I love you.", between kisses. I held her hand and kissed her knuckles for the final kiss before I go ahead.

I was about to head again into the bathroom when her hand that I was holding holds tighter.

"I'm sorry… Please don't go.", Her eyes slowly open.

I smiled when I heard her voice, "I'm sorry, but I have to. I'll be here first before you get home."

"Promise?"

"I'm not going to promise, I'll just do it. I just need you to trust me."

"I trust you.", The last she said before she drift off to sleep again. I tucked her into the blanket and gave her another kiss.

I headed into the bathroom to take a shower, get dressed, took my bag. Then after, I looked once more to the sleeping beauty on the couch, I smiled then slid the door close.

* * *

**_7 o'clock in the evening…_**

Santana got home so early, there was nothing important to do with each classes that she was about to attend so she decided to ditch school.

Kurt and Rachel helped her to prepare a dinner for the four of them. The three of them made Apple Cranberry Stuffed Pork Roast for the main course.

Santana bought flowers too, Lily's is Quinn's favorite flower, she didn't know why but she'd still bought it for her.

Kurt and Rachel are still in their room to change clothes.

Not long enough they'd heard a loud knock. The door slid open.

"Hey blonde you're late!", Santana shouted with a chuckle from the kitchen.

Santana heard footsteps towards her. She's still pacing the counter, waiting for the blonde to hug her from behind.

She felt arms snaked around her waist, the blonde trailed kisses into the crook of her neck.

"Hmm, don't start babe, I know you can't wait to eat me… You see, I'm cooking these bacon for you."

The blonde behind her chuckled, "I don't like bacon, I only eat 'Santana' 'cause it taste like clouds.", Santana startled from the familiar voice and before she could react…

"Santana!", She heard Quinn's voice not so far from behind.

The arms around her waist loosened the hug

_"What the fuck?_", She thought. Her eyes wide open and her heart beats fast, she turned around… She saw Quinn looking at her and to the other… _Oh god!_ _Brittany?_

* * *

**_JayBayBay "Brittany just loooves stirring up trouble."- _**_ hahaha ;P I know right? ;P I loooove Troubles! _

_**-Bam! Don't hate me! It was Brittany's fault, she just love surprises! ;P Let me know what you think, please... reviews are my inspirations. :) **_

_**Follow me on tumblr! (It's on my profile) ;) xoxo**_


	11. We Fight, We Make Up

Santana can't find her words. _How the hell I didn't noticed it wasn't Quinn but Brittany._

Kurt and Rachel ran towards the kitchen, stopped in their tracks when they saw another blonde.

"What's happening?"

"Is there something wrong?", Brittany finally asked as she still didn't know about Quinn and Santana.

Santana's mouth hung open. She can't compose any single word, her heart tightened when she saw Quinn's face so upset.

"Hello? Space out people?", Brittany furrowed her eyebrows and looked at Santana, "Oh! I know, I forgot to say 'Surprise!', so 'surprise!", Brittany jumped to the Latina beside her, she hugged her and kissed her on the lips.

_Oh no! You fucking whore!_ Quinn still didn't say anything but her knuckles starts to tighten and ready to go all Lima heights when suddenly…

"Hola, Jesus! Back from the dead!", Sugar came in with another woman beside her.

"Surprise!", The older woman exclaimed.

"Mami?", _Oh hell no! How can I survive this? Brittany kissed me, Quinn caught us, then there's Sugar, and my mom... This is nightmare!_

"This is going to be a terrible night, Kurt.", Rachel whispers to Kurt.

"Yeah and full of drama.", Kurt shakes his head and sighed.

* * *

**_The Classic Restaurant…_**

Sugar insisted to have their dinner in one of their own Restaurants in New York, The Classic. Santana hesitated to go out 'cause this was supposed to be her date night with Quinn, but like a hurricane came by, then everything she did was ruined.

She keeps on trying to hold hands and talk with Quinn but the small blonde keeps ignoring her.

They're all in a one long table… Quinn is sitting between Rachel and Sugar, and Kurt sitting beside Rachel… On the other side, there's Santana between her mom and Brittany.

"So, someone told me about you Mija, that you got into BAE! I'm so proud of you.", Santana just fake smiled, although she's really happy she got in.

"I knew you'd love to dance ballet again. Thanks to Brittany, I know this girl inspires you.", Maribel said as she taps Brittany's hand.

"No, actually Quinn inspires me, and she's the one who helped me with my audition.", Santana says as she looked to Quinn.

"Oh, I didn't know she's kind of involved in ballet too, I thought the only thing she knows is to shout and wave pom-poms.", Maria eyed Quinn with sarcasm. Ever since, Maria doesn't want her daughter to be friends with Quinn.

"Well, now you know Mrs. Lopez. Let me tell you a secret, I heard you shout before, and I must say that you're better than I imagined."

Rachel coughed, spits out her iced tea and said 'sorry's'

Quinn smirked like she kicked the old woman's face. Santana eyed the two women like there was something that happened before for Quinn to snap her mom like that.

"T-tell me about you two?", Maria looked at Rachel and Kurt, immediately changing the topic.

"Umm, we're both doing great in NYADA… Actually, we will be having a stage presentation by next week, if you want to come we can give you free tickets.", Rachel answered for the both of them and beamed a smile.

"Oohh honey, I would love to.", Maribel did a fabulous clap.

"Santana you should try this, Sugar said that it taste so awesome.", Brittany offers the basket with lot's of Mojo's waiting for Santana to take it.

"Santana you should try this, it taste so awesome- blah, blah, blah…", Quinn muttered and Rachel kicked her legs under.

"What?", She mouthed to Rachel.

"Shut up.", The little brunette mouthed back.

Quinn looked at Santana, but the brunette didn't look back.

"Come on! Okay, what about…", Brittany took one of the Mojo's, "Choo-choo train.", She's beaming with giggles.

Sugar and Maribel exchange of, "Aww, so sweet.", comments. While Rachel and Kurt eyeing each other, and Quinn rolled her eyes.

"Britt no, stop!", Santana ran her hands through her hair. Everyone looks at her, "Okay, listen… I want straight and true answers. Tell me, what are you three doing here?"

"Mija, please ca-", Maribel tried to calm her daughter.

"No mom!"

"Brittany broke up with Lipsy Mc Chopstick 'cause she misses her sweet lady kisses, and she wants to tell you she wants to move here in New York, so both of you can live in one cool apartment, courtesy by me!", Sugar blurt out, "Sorry Britt, Aspergers."

Brittany's grinning, "And also, when I heard that you go in BAE, I immediately made a fun video of Fondue For Two with Lord Tubbington this time interviewing me, and I said to my interview that I'm going to BAE too.", Brittany announced excitedly.

"W-when did you break up with Sam? Why?", Santana asked a question that made the other blonde stand up from her seat.

"I'm so fucking done with this shit!", Quinn took the table napkin on her lap, thrown it on the table and ready to walk away. Santana stood away from her seat to stop the blonde, but the other blonde on her side grabbed her hand.

Quinn saw the act. She stared to the clasp hand on Santana's hand. She looked at the Latina and waits if she'll let go, but she did not. The Latina is looking at the wrong blonde. Everyone is looking at them even the people nearby their table. Quinn's eyes starts to water. Her eyes blinking, keeping the tears not to fall… But her eyes failed her.

Kurt was about to stand up from his seat to take Quinn's out from the scene. But before he could do it, the blonde ran away.

"Santana! What the fuck are you doing?", With Rachel's voice, Santana snapped out from space. She grasped away from Brittany and ran towards Quinn's direction.

* * *

**_Back At The Apartment…_**

"Quinn! Quinn!", Santana's running up the stairs keep on shouting the blonde's name… When she got onto their floor, she immediately took out the keys from her pocket. She inserts the key, hands were fidgeting. Finally, the door clicked open.

"Quinn!", She ran towards their room, Kurt and Rachel room, in the bathroom, she even looked the back of the couch, "Fuck!", She muttered. Her left hand lost in her pocket then she grabbed her cell phone.

She rang many times to Quinn but she's not picking up. She dialed for the last time, but nothing. So she decided to dial, Rachel.

"Rachel, did Quinn text you where'd she go?", The brunette on the other line said no.

"Berry please! I know she's going to text you, or Kurt? At least one of you!", Santana begged for.

Santana grabbed a pen and pad, "Okay, what's in front of it… If you get there first don't take your eyes away from her… Please Rachel… Thanks."

* * *

**_Cubby Hole (Lesbian Bar)…_**

Quinn's been drinking for almost two and a half hours when Kurt and Rachel found her. Thank god they'd found her before some lesbian at the bar took and did something bad at her.

"Quinn, please stop drinking! You had a lot!", Rachel gripping Quinn's arms but the blonde keeps on grasping away.

"Aah don't cares! They're full of shitsss!", Quinn is slurring, her head's totally lay down on the counter, head spinning and tears won't stop from falling.

"Hey, honey… Look at me.", The blonde looked at Kurt, "Good girl! Listen, what you're doing to yourself is not gonna solve those shits happening between you and Santana."

"The fuckss! Sooo, you're sayin' all of these shits are my faultsss!?", Kurt didn't know how to answer the blonde.

Quinn was about to take another shot, but before she could, Rachel already grabbed away the liquor.

"Fine! Yah don't want me to drink!? Fine! I'll just dance!"

Quinn made her way towards the crowd with a squeal, Rachel and Kurt tried to catch her but the blonde's lost in the sea of people in the crowd.

"Kurt!", Santana called for his attention when she saw him as she entered the bar, "Where's Quinn and Rachel?"

"Rachel has been looking for Quinn, somewhere on the dance flo-"

"I found her!", The brunette shouted as she panting.

"Where is she?", Kurt asked.

"She's dancing with someone, I don't know. She doesn't want to listen and that shit girl called me Gnomeo!"

"Quinn?", Santana asked this time.

"No, the girl she's dancing with!"

"Oh hell no!", Santana walked angrily towards the dancing crowd to find her girlfriend.

She starts shouting the blonde's name and she scanned the crowd as she bumped with the dancing people.

As she turns around the brunette can't take another step when she saw Quinn kissing a red head woman, she felt anger. She was about to turn around and runaway, when she saw Quinn pushed the girl and slapped her face.

Santana's knuckles tightened and with greeted teeth she ran towards the red head girl, and without warning she punched the girl hardcore on her face.

Quinn jaw drops when she saw Santana on the floor punching the girl.

She immediately grabbed the brunette to drag out from the bar.

"Fuck you! If I see your shit red head, and your stupid face ever again, I'll kill you! And FYI I'm the only one who insults Rachel!", Santana shouted as Quinn dragging her out of the scene.

"Who the fuck is Rachel!?", The red head shouted.

* * *

"What the hell was that, Santana!", That wasn't even a question.

The brunette scoffed, "What the hell was that, Santana? Or what the hell was that, Quinn!?", Santana threw back the question.

"You saw that I slapped her face, I didn't kiss her!", Quinn snarled.

"I know! That's why I punched her!"

"She could have hurt you!"

"I don't care, Quinn! And why'd you even let her dance with you?"

"Why'd you never told your mom that we're together?", Santana caught off guard with the blonde's question, "Why'd you never mention to Brittany that we're together while having dinner? And asking to her when did and why she and Sam broke up?", Quinn laughed sarcastically "Do you have any idea how I felt when you asked her that question?"

"Quinn, that's not what I meant!", Santana closes their gap to take Quinn's hand, but the blonde step back.

"No! I knew what you meant! This…", This time, Quinn was the one who step towards Santana to close the gap, she pointed a finger to her chest, "Your heart… still beats for her.", She slurred, "You still want her.", Quinn looked at the brunette's eyes her chest tightened like she's going to have a heart attack. Santana held Quinn tight as she noticed the drunk blonde had a hard time to keep standing on her legs.

She sobs as she said _I love you's_. Her weak knuckles were punching Santana's back, "Am I just a rebound? Do you still love her?"

"No, please… Don't say that… Please don't doubt my feelings for you. I need you. I love you Quinn, I do.", She said as she let the blonde punch her but never letting her get off from the hug.

"Do you love me because you need me? Or you need me because you love me?"

"I need you… Because I love you.", She whispered to the blonde, "I'll take you home, okay? We're going home.", Quinn just nods from her shoulder. The brunette kissed Quinn's forehead and hailed a taxi.

* * *

Santana lay down the sleeping blonde on their bed and took her shoes off. She looked for a t-shirt for Quinn in her closet. She giggled when she saw Quinn having boxer shorts of Barney.

"So gay…", She took the boxers out of the closet and Quinn's YALE t-shirt.

She seated on the bedside and stares at the sleeping beauty, "I hate it when you always walk away from me, because I'm afraid that you'll never come back. I hate it when you cut me off when I'm trying to explain something, 'cause I'm afraid that the next time you'll cut me, you might never hear me say 'I love you'. I hate it when you end up drinking in a bar and kissing someone else, 'cause that's the last thing I want to see.", She chuckled, "I turned out loving you a lot more than I originally planned."

Santana kissed the blonde's nose. Her favorite part of Quinn's face. "I only want you, that's it. All your flaws, mistakes, smiles, giggles, jokes, sarcasm. Everything. I just want you"

She took off Quinn's dress to put the shirt on, she's about to put the boxers on… Buuut Quinn's hand stopped her. She dragged Santana up. As the brunette level the blonde's face, the blonde cupped her cheek and kisses her floppy lips. Santana can taste the liquor in her lips as their tongue dance together.

The blonde was about to turn Santana into her current position so she would be on the top, but Santana stopped her.

"No, please… This time, let me show you how much I love you.", Santana asked as she looked into the hazel brown eyes.

"San, I need you… Please.", The blonde whispers with a husked.

Santana begins to trail kisses into the crook of her neck… The blonde's eyes were closed which made her relax a little. She gasped every time she felt touch of kisses on her neck. Santana slowly took off Quinn's shirt that she put on a minute ago, followed by her underwear…

"Take all what you wear off, I need to feel your body.", Quinn demands, so Santana did. She wrapped her arms around the brunette waist, pulling her a little closer as their naked bodies fitted perfectly together.

Santana's hand caressed Quinn's face, traveled down the blonde's collarbone to her body, ghosting over sensitive nipples. Her lips brushed against the blonde's nipple switching to the other. Quinn moaned as the brunette sucked onto her sensitive nipples, and she can feel her center start to wet.

"Yes. Oh god please.", The blonde begged and asking for more.

The brunette's wants to explore Quinn's more. She trailed kisses from the blonde's breast down to her stomach, her waist… She decided to lower down to her legs…

Quinn's waist arched up when she felt Santana's lips on her center… She gasped when the next thing she felt is the tongue of the brunette inside her.

Everything about Quinn starts to shivers, her hands gripped the blanket beside her as the loud moan came out from her mouth. Santana lifted her head back up to link her lips with the blonde again…

She looked into the blonde's eyes again… Quinn's eyes told her that she needed more. Santana's hand traveled back down to meet her wet center. She circled her thumb around the blonde's entrance, "Please, tell me what you want me to do."

"Inside me-please.", Quinn begged. Santana started working her fingers in and out the blonde as she could feel Quinn rock against her hand. As the Latina thrust her fingers inside the blonde both of them expressing a loud moan, both are panting and Quinn's stomach tightens…

Santana could tell that the blonde was already close to her climax. Quinn started to buck up against the brunette hands. Santana pressed her middle finger inside Quinn that makes her come into the pleasure of orgasm.

"I love you… I love you…", Santana whispers as the blonde still panting from her sudden release.

Quinn started to sob into Santana's arm.

"Are you crying?", There's a worry written on Santana's face.

"It's just that… You made me feel wonderful.", Quinn's word made the Latina smiled.

"You're perfect… You have to know that.", She kissed the blonde with so much passion, "I'll never let you go."

* * *

Yeessss! ;P With the power of QUINNTANA everything can be fix! Buuttt, Brittany's still in the Apple, and the mother and baby Sugar ;P

Who do you think will be the **TORN** between two **LOVERS**? Let me know what you think and I'll give y'all some hints (maybe) haha...

**GUEST & ANON'S REVIEW (CHAPTER 10):**

**GUEST1:** **I do not like Brittany, she doesn't want to be with Santana but, when Santana has someone else Britt always wanna be with Santana again.**

-Ikr, but I think this time, she really wants to get her girl back... (I heard from LordTubs)

**ANON: hey.. nice twist for chapter 10.. I liked how Brittany surprised all of them.. though i still wonder if Santana already moved on "for real" from their relationship.. and im excited to know who that little girl from. chap8 really is.. :) good job! keep it up! :***

-Hmmm, I don't really know what she feels now that everything's so fine then her ex came out of nowhere. And the kid! You'll know who's the kid at the right time.

**PS: Thanks JayBayBay!** :)) xoxo and I love your reviews! :)

**JhoiMadz:** Yah happy now!? ;P LOL!


	12. The Truth Hurts But Lies, Worse

Quinn woke up the following day with a cold sheet beside her, wondering where her lovely Latina has gone. Adjusting her eyes with the bright ray of light from the sun seeping through the window, she noticed a sticky note, water and aspirin on the mahogany table on the right bedside.

She let out a loud groan when her head starts to ache, remembered all the scenes from last night and even the fact that she's still undressed. But then she smiled from the thought of last night with only her and Santana.

She got up on her bed, started fiddling with what to wear in her closet.

"HEY! Good morning sunshine!", Rachel exclaimed seating on a stool in the dinner table when she saw Quinn out from her and San's room.

"God Rachel… Stop screaming! And good morning.", she murmured, eyes still closed and walking like a zombie.

"Well, you should get used to it. That is my normal voice."

"Then you're not normal", She flopped down and burrowed her head into the pillow couch.

"Ppfff! Come on, wake up your girlfriend, and we will be having our coffee in Location Café, my treat!", The brunette sweetly says.

"Non-sense, she left early and I thought you'd saw her?", she murmured into the pillow.

"Huh? No? I didn't see her."

"She left a sticky note, she's meeting her mom."

"Ooohh, the mistress.", Rachel muttered, and Quinn snapped out from her current position.

"Rachel! Don't!", She says into a hushed. She walked into the dinner table and sat beside the brunette, "No one should know about this, even Santana."

"Why? She has to know. Her mom is a bitch and she wants you to get out from her daughter's life!", Rachel said into a whisper, Quinn just sat there with nothing to say.

"And I don't even know why on earth she has these guts to hate you while you're supposed to be the one who hates her. Your family almost quite ruined by her."

**_Flash back_**

**_Lima Ohio… Last year of High School…_**

"Quinn! Quinn!"

"What is it Rachel!?", Quinn stopped on her track.

"Have you decided about my little offer?", Rachel beamed with hope.

"Little offer? Are you insane? This is my shot! Why would I trade my part of having a solo in Nationals to your ridiculous offer?"

"Well reality check. You couldn't win Prom Queen without Finn! So, I'll let you borrow my boyfriend for Prom and you'll have to give me your solo!"

"You're making me laugh Rachel.", Quinn's shaking her head and started walking away but the little brunette keeps on following her.

"Being a prom Queen means gold for you, having a solo in Nationals means gold for me! It's a WIN-WIN, Quinn! So what do you say?"

"Ppssshhh! I can be Prom Queen without Finn, I can make him come back to me whenever I want, Rachel. You know your offer is so lame."

"I'll see you tomorrow again, Quinn!", Rachel shouted as Quinn's making her way back to her class.

School has been done for the day. Mckinley students makin' their way home except the little brunette.

Quinn hopped out from her sedan car and saw the annoying Rachel on their porch.

"What the hell are you doing here? It is not yet tomorrow, Rachel."

"Yeah I know but I can't wait. I know you'll ditch school tomorrow just to avoid me."

"How many times do I have to-", Both of them startled when they heard banters and sounds of broken glasses from inside Fabray's house.

"What is that?", Rachel asked wide eyed.

"Mom! Dad!", Quinn immediately grabbed and squeezed the door knob opened as the brunette followed her inside. She saw broken glasses, vase even their family portrait is now broken.

"What the hell is happening here!", She shouted and the next thing she realized she saw another woman with only blanket wrapped around her body.

"Mrs. Lopez? What are you doing here?", She asked wide eyed and can't believe all the realization that's coming on her mind.

Mrs. Lopez can't even say any word.

"Well, I just caught two animals doing something in our own house, specifically in mine and your father's bedroom!", Judy snarled.

"I-I should go.", Mrs. Lopez make her way out from the scene with an exposed shoulder, blanket still wrapped around her body. She stopped near Quinn's side and says, "Please, don't tell Santana about this.", She grabbed her bag with her clothes, running away towards her car.

Quinn's eyes starts to water, she looked to her dad with greeted teeth, knuckles closed. She saw her mother crying, can't even breath so well.

"Judy, I'm so sorry.", Her father said to her mom and knelt down.

"What? Playing patient with your so called doctor Dr. Lopez!?", She spat. Quinn's father stood up crying.

"No, I'm sorry… I fell out of love…", Hearing those words made Quinn break into sob. She'd runaway hearing her father calling her to get back. Rachel followed her.

"Quinn! Quinn! Stop!", The blonde stopped on her track turn around to run back to Rachel. The brunette catches the blonde with a hug and murmured comforting words, "Ssshhh… Everything is gonna be okay. Just let it out."

"Rachel, promise me one thing."

"What is it?"

"You shouldn't tell anyone about this, most importantly Santana. She must not know any of this. She'll hate me."

"She can't hate you, she should hate her mom."

"That's it. Her mom cheated because of my dad. She'll hate me."

Rachel furrows her eyebrows, "Well, even though I know for a fact that you both are Frenemies and already hate each other guts, I guess you still considered her as your best friend. Then, fine…"

"More than a friend.", Quinn whispered like there's more meaning into it.

"Yes, a sister. The devil one.", Quinn just nodded into Rachel shoulders.

"Don't tell. Please… You can have your solo.", Quinn breaks the hug, wiping her reddened eyes.

"No, I can't take yo-"

"No, please. I know you really want the solo and you're just pity for me. So, I'm giving you mine and I can't perform very well when I feel shit like this."

"Yes I am pity for you, but I do care. You're a good friend Quinn. You have a wonderful heart."

"This is just for today Berry. Tomorrow you'll live in hell again."

"Deal!", Rachel smiled and both of them laughed for the first time after the heart breaking scene.

**_Back To The Present…_**

"I know… But everything is fine now. My father was back because he can't stand the feelings of hatred by her daughter. She chose me not my mom, not even Mrs. Lopez. That's why she hates me."

"Well, good luck with the bitch who is a witch!", Rachel rhymed in a song.

Quinn giggled, shakin' her head, "Silly!"

* * *

Santana's been waiting her mom for almost 45 minutes since she came into their meeting place seven blocks away from their Apartment.

"Santana!"

"Brittany? What are you doing here? Where's my mom?", Santana asked confuse to the blonde

"Well, ooopppss… sorry…What was your question again? Too many.", She asked while scratching her forehead.

"Okay, one question. What are you doing here?", She asked with a stern look.

"I was the one who texted you. I used your mom's phone. I wanted to see you and talk to you."

"What is there to talk about?"

"Closure…", she whispered and the Latina scoffed.

"You want closure? You know what, you're so unfair! You want closure now while you didn't give me any when you started cheating on me with Sam!?", her smile saying like, _what the hell?_

"I didn't cheat! You said we can both date someone else! You said we were in an offering relationship!"

"Open relationship, Brittany!"

"Whatever. At least there's a word 'relationship'.", she murmured.

"Yes, I said we can both date someone else, but _not_ to be in a serious relationship with _someone else._", She snarled.

"You never cleared anything."

"Do I have to say it specifically Brittany!? Huh? You're a grown woman!"

"I know! I'm stupid! I can't think straight without you. I still forget my locker combo… and there's Sam helping me, caring for me, calling me every night asking if I've eaten, if I'm okay, If Lord Tubbs started smoking again, when it's all supposed to be _you_ asking me those questions."

"I came back, I wanted to stay, but you didn't let me!", She pointed with a firm look to Brittany, "_You pushed me away._", She whispered the last sentence.

"_I'm sorry… Please, don't hate me._", Brittany's eyes starts to water and it made Santana's heart ache seeing her ex/best friend crying.

"I don't hate you.", Santana said and her voice is calmer.

"Then, why are you mad?", Brittany's head looked up the sky keeping the water in her eyes not to fall.

Santana let out a sighed, "I'm not mad, Britt.", The first time Santana called her by her nickname after their break-up.

"You called me Britt. It means you're not mad, right?", The blonde asked.

"Yes, but I feel guilty for what happened. I made you feel worse. This guiltiness makes me want you to feel guilty too.", The Latina let out a sigh and the blonde just nodded.

"You've already moved on, right? That's why you're with Quinn?", The blonde asked her.

"Are you?", The Latina asked back.

"No. It still hurts, I still want you back. Even just a best friend.", She admitted and looked right into Santana's eyes.

"Yes, it hurts… 'Cause _no one moves on_ Britt, _we just get used to the pain until we're healed_, find another one and love again.", She step towards Brittany and both hugged.

"San, I'm s-sorry… I don't w-want to lose you, and I n-never in my life wanted to throw it all away… Our friendship matters to me."

"Ssshhh… I love you Britt, don't cry. Please…"

"Are we good now?", The blonde still sobbing hoping that everything will be fine.

"Yes, and I'm really sorry for shouting and blaming all of this to you. I'm the one who started it all."

The blonde broke from their hug and saw Santana's cloudy eyes, "Don't cry."

"What? You think you're the only one who has the right to cry?", Santana giggled.

"Duh? I'm the cutest. I guess, past is past Santana. I know you've just got used to the pain, and mine just was about to start, but we can both make a good start again as best friends." She smiled. "_I can live without you, it's just I don't want to._"

"_Me too_…When did you get so smart?", both let out a very sweet chuckle.

"Duh? Still asking?", Brittany smirked.

"Come on! Stop crying. I'll buy you ice cream, banana ice cream!", The Latina grinned.

"Unfair! That's your favorite flavor!"

"That's just fair, silly! You like ice cream, I like banana flavor. So, we will both having a banana ice cream 'cause that's what best friends are for."

"Fine!", The blonde muttered and showed a smile on her face. Santana looked onto Brittany's hand.

"Pinkies?", Santana asked.

"Pinkies!", Brittany exclaimed.

Both of them locked pinkies before making their way into an ice cream house.

* * *

After the _get together again best friend's bonding _of Brittany and Santana, they both separate ways and promised a dinner for tomorrow night with Quinn, Kurt, Rachel and Sugar.

Santana got back to their apartment and told Quinn about the new story.

"I think that's wonderful! Everyone is settled then!", Quinn beamed.

"Well, if you are really okay by the thought of it?", Santana asked, still wondering what Quinn really feels about it.

Quinn sighed, "I still get jealous, but I can't hate Brittany. She's like a younger sister to me and I can't see her crying and thinking that I hate her. I miss her."

"That's why… I asked her to have a dinner with us tomorrow!", Santana wiggled her eyebrows and Quinn hugged her.

"Thank you! I really want to fix things with her…", She looked into Santana's eyes, "I feel bad… I've been a bitch to her last night, when I'm supposed to be the one who understand of what's happening… I really want to see her now and say sorry.", Quinn's said, sounds afraid.

"Babe, it's almost eleven!", Santana giggled, "But I think you can call her anyway.", She advised, "Besides, I think she's staying up late playing Candy Crush.", Both let out a cute chuckle.

"Okay, I'll be in private and talk to her, just make yourself happy for a moment.", Quinn stood up with her cell phone in her hand.

"I am happy!", Santana shouted.

"I know you're sad and boring when I'm not by your side! You'll miss me!", Quinn shouted back and Santana just scoffed.

Santana took the remote from the coffee table and turned on the TV… While she was searching for a show her phone vibrated next to the magazine on the coffee table.

She saw one new message from her mom:

**Mami**: I'll see you tomorrow after your class or after your work, whatever your preferred time is. I have to tell you something before I get back to Lima.

Her eyebrows furrowed from confusions, "Whatever!", She muttered.

**Santana: **Maybe after work will do. See yah! Love you!

**Mami: **I love you too, Mija. Just remember that this is for your own good.

"Okay, mom's weird!"

"Who's weird?", Santana startled when Quinn came back.

"Weird? Oh! Nothing…", The blonde sat beside the Latina and gave her a lovely kiss.

"You're weird!", She giggled.

They both watch the whole night until Quinn drift off to sleep. Sleeping peacefully… her head on the Latina's chest.

Santana was left widely awake still wondering, what was her mom's text means. She looked to the sleeping beauty on top of her, playing with the strand of her hairs, the Latina let out a big sigh and kissed the blonde's head.

"I love you.", She whispered.

"Hmmm… I heard that, my cheesy girlfriend.", She murmured, "I love you… Let's sleep."

"Okay.", Santana smiled and she reached for the lamp at the end of the couch turning it off.

* * *

Santana woke up with a feeling of back pain. She stretched out and let out a big yawn. She startled when Rachel threw something on her mouth.

"Fuc- eeee!", She spit the thing out of her mouth, "What the hell!?"

Both Rachel and Kurt chuckled, "Never do that again! I'll go Lima Heights on you two!"

"Come on, guys! Don't play with my girlfriend like that.", Quinn giggled and kissed Santana's forehead, "Good morning grumpy!"

"Ahehe! Not funny!", she muttered.

"Get up! I'll make you coffee.", Quinn invites Santana and dragging her up from the couch.

"That better be sweet!", The Latina pouted, still battling with Quinn not to get up.

"Of course, better be sweet. My coffee is the sweetest thing ever.", She said, "Now, get up!"

"Nah! Haven't you met my girlfriend? She's the sweetest thing ever!"

"Oooohhh! Ayieeeeee…", Kurt and Rachel teased in unison

"Ahuh?", Quinn raises her eyebrows. "I think someone wants to score after dinner."

Santana's eyes lit up and nodded excitedly.

"TMI!", Kurt said.

"Oh! Come on! You're just not satisfied with your mack on with Adam last night! You're jealous!"

"No, I'm not!", He poked out his tongue, "I have good news! He's asking me for a wonderful dinner this coming Friday!", He clapped and the three were left in confusion.

"So?", Santana asked, "Couples regularly have dinner dates. So, what's new?"

"Babe, stop talking!", Quinn said firmly and Santana rolled her eyes

"Well, you all better be jealous 'cause I have a feeling that Adam… Will be going to propose this coming Friday!", He blurted out.

"That's great, Kurt!", Rachel and Quinn both exclaimed and giving Kurt a tight hug.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! How are you sure?", Santana asked and the other three raised eyebrows, "Look, I'm serious, and I'm not being a bitch this time.", Santana finally got up from the couch, "Kurt you're my family, I just don't want you to get your hopes up and get upset in the end."

Kurt smiled "Thanks… But I'm totally sure about it. I saw him enter a jewelry shop, I waited for almost twenty-five minutes, and I saw he's holding a paper bag! I think he bought a ring for me!", He excitedly said.

Santana smiled seeing his friend so excited by the thought of it, so she washed out her doubtful feelings, "Come here Porcelain! I want to hug you!", She spread her arms wide open and Kurt launched to her as the two ladies second the motion.

"Group hug!", Rachel shouts happily.

"No, this is a _family hug!_", All of them let out a laughed and congratulate Kurt in advance.

* * *

**_6:00 PM…_**

After Santana finished her shift in Franklin's diner she immediately grabbed her bag and ran towards the other diner, not too far from her work. As she ran, she muttered Spanish as her phone starts ringing…Quinn's picture appears on her screen…

"Hi, babe!", she answered.

_"Hi, baby… I'm so sorry. My professor wants me to finish the project until 8 pm. I'll try to catch up for dinner. Tell Britt she can sleep into the apartment if she wants and please tell I miss her.", _Quinn explained.

"Okay! No problem, but sad _Sannie_ hasn't gotten any 'I miss you's!", Santana pouted even though the blonde couldn't see it.

_"Well, 'cause there's a special '__**I love you'**__ for you.",_ Quinn giggles from the other line.

"Love you too! Mhua! Bye!"

_"Bye_."

Santana's phone starts ringing again, "I'm here!", She shouts as she entered the diner where her mom's waiting for her. She realized how loud she said her words when she saw people staring at her, "Sorry…", She murmured.

"Mija!", her mom called her. Santana walked towards her mom.

"Mami, I think we should go and let's just have our dinner in the Apartment. Come and join us?"

"No, I can't tell you everything there."

"Mami, I need to go home early, Britt and Sugar are coming… I need to prepare a dinner for all of us."

"Mija, please… Hear me. I can't tell you this with Quinn's presence!"

"What do you mean?", Santana gets more intrigued.

"Have a seat, and I'll tell you everything.", So Santana did.

After 15 minutes of telling the story of her hooking up with Quinn's dad.

"How could you do that to us, Mami?", Santana can't believe of what she'd have heard.

"I'm sorry… I fell out of love, just like Russell fell out of love with Judy.", Maribel took her daughter's hand but Santana grasped away.

"I can't believe... how you did that to us! I guess, you're lucky enough that Quinn doesn't have any idea about this! Well not for long, I'm going to tell her the whole truth! I know it'll be another test in our relation-"

"You don't have to tell her anymore.", Her mom cut her off into a whisper.

"Why? You want me to cover all your lies!", She spat, "Quinn and I promised not to lie with each other. I'm sorry, I love Quinn… I can't lose her.", Her mom formed a smirk on her face.

"You are unbelievable!", She turned around to walk away. Stopped in her track when she heard Maribel saying.

"Even though she started lying to you, after me and Russell was caught up?!"

"What do you mean?", Santana felt the need to ask.

"I told you! You should go back to Brittany! She loves you even more!"

"What the fuck do you mean!?", Santana shouted and everyone in the diner got silence.

"Quinn knows everything! And your friend Rachel knows about it too! They're both lying to you! I'm not gonna be surprised if your gay guy friend already knows about it too. They're all lying to your face!"

Santana's knees started to feel weak, her eyes getting blur, her heart starts to beat fast that it makes her breath uneven.

"Santana? Are you okay?", Maribel got worried and walked towards Santana.

"D-don't touch me!", Santana walked out from the diner and starts running away… Suddenly her phone beeped. This time she saw a text from Brittany.

**Brittany**: _Hey San! Where are you? I'm waiting here in the front door. I think no one's home? I've texted Rachel but haven't got any reply from her._

**Santana**: _I'm coming._

* * *

Quinn finally got off from the cab. It is almost eleven in the evening. She has been texting Santana but got no reply. Thinking maybe her girlfriend has drifted off to sleep.

When she got onto their floor, she knocked hoping that someone might open the door for her. Another knock, but no one…

She grumpily took her keys from her bag. She inserts the key to the keyhole and finally it clicked open.

"I'm home.", She murmured and sighed. The exhausted blonde flopped down to the couch, she lay down not even bothering to slid her shoes off. Suddenly, she heard giggles not far away from the couch.

Her eyes open a little but started to close again when she heard another loud giggles and a voice of a girl saying Santana's name. Her eyes shot wide open. She got up from the couch, walking towards her and Santana's room. She slid the curtain wide open. She was stunned and shocked from what she saw.

The brunette wants to explain but before she could she was cut-off.

"Get. Out. Now!", She ordered. She looked to the blonde beside the brunette.

"You too, _Brittany_…"

* * *

Okay, I know some of you wants to kill me right now... But I know you enjoyed the chapter! So, Review! Review!

Don't worry Quinntana fans! I'm not gonna break your heart! Trust me! or I just did, I guess? lol (Please don't hate Brittany! ;P) … Still, I want to hear your thoughts about the whole chapter 12.

About the cliffhanger, I think I'll be doing some twist? Or not! ;P

Soooo… Do you have any idea what the real thing happened in the last scene? Wait for the next chapter!

Love you all! Xoxo!

-Cheers JayBayBay! I love the latest chapter of Possibilities of Love ;)

-JhoiMadz- I hope you'd enjoyed the chapter even though... *smirk*


	13. I Think We Should Take A Break

"Get. Out. Now!", She ordered. She looked to the blonde beside the brunette.

"You too, Brittany…", Quinn says couldn't think straight if she was supposed to be embarrassed or what?

"What? I'm not a closet lesbian. I mean, I'm totally out. I don't know about-"

The brunette rolled her eyes,

"I mean go out of the room! Now!", Quinn ordered.

The three girls settled in the living area, all they could hear is the ticking wall clock, and the rest is the sound of silence.

Quinn keeps on walking from right to left side and vice versa. Her hands on her head swearing words because of embarrassment.

"S-should I talk now?", The brunette asked.

"No.", Quinn simply answered.

"Should I leave?", Brittany asked.

"No! Oh god!", Quinn's scratching her forehead and thinking how she should start explaining… So she ends up with a question, "How the hell did that happen? How'd you see that video?", Quinn asked half smiling, half embarrassed.

The brunette and the blonde starts to giggled.

"Stop laughing! It's not funny!", Quinn says but she couldn't handle not to laugh.

"It's not funny, huh? Then why are you laughing?", The brunette teased as she saw the small blonde keep on blushing.

"Stop it, Rachel!", Quinn took a pillow and threw it all the way to the brunette.

"Okay, I'll tell!", Brittany volunteered.

"Brittany! No!", Rachel opposed.

"What? That was not our fault!", Brittany giggles as the brunette rolled her eyes." So, I was waiting at the front door, waiting for San 'cause she just texted she was on the way but then Rachel came, we came in, we were bored, so I asked if she had any Disney movies.", Brittany explained as she looked at Rachel. She changed her attention to Quinn and continued, "Rachel said it is in your room, then I looked into your closet and saw yours and San's DVD collection. I picked one… after 10 minutes I just realized it is yours and San's sex video!", Brittany left a teasing smirk on her face.

"Oh man, I don't wanna hear it, I don't wanna hear it.", Quinn mutters as she closed her eyes and take a deep sighed.

"Well, you shouldn't be embarrassed 'cause you're definitely good at screaming, moaning, lifting-

"Score!", Brittany interrupted as Quinn's mouth still hangs open.

"-Lips locking, breast feeding, diving, moaning.", Rachel keeps on enumerating, "Did I just repeat moaning?" Rachel looked at the nodding Brittany.

"Oh shit! Stop! You saw almost the full video!?", Quinn freaks out.

Rachel nodded yes.

"Wait, what? The video was already in the climax when Quinn interrupted?", Rachel nods again, "Damn, Quinn!"

"Hey! That's private! Santana shouldn't know any of this happened.", Quinn told the two girls.

"What should I not know?", The three startled with a raspy voice.

"Hi! B-b-baby…", Quinn stutters.

"What was that? What did I hear!?", Santana keeps on asking, still bothered from what her mom's told her at the diner.

Rachel swallowed a lump in her throat, Quinn's mouth started to dry and Brittany left stunned but she took the step to tell Santana what happened.

"It was my fault!", Brittany admitted and the Latina left confused.

"How was that your fault?"

"I'm the one who saw the video, and let me and Rachel watched it but that was really not our intention. W-well at first, so we really did watch it, then it became my fault.", She rumbled words.

"I'm lost, what exactly are we talking about?"

"S-sex video.", Quinn finished.

"Oh… Okay. Not a problem.", Santana simply said and shrugged. Quinn looked at Santana, because she knew her, her girlfriend. She was supposed to be freaking out now. She tried to read her face but nothing.

"Y-you're not mad?", Rachel asked nervously.

Santana looked at the little brunette, "Why would I be mad? She told me the truth and you know the only thing that I don't want Rachel, people that keep secrets and lie to my face!"

Santana walks to her and Quinn's room and slid the curtain angrily.

"She's not mad, but she just shouted? And slid the curtain that way? Is your girlfriend a bipolar?", Rachel asked with a furrowed eyebrow.

"I think she's a Les-polar.", Brittany commented.

"Excuse me.", Quinn excused.

She followed the Latina in their room, as she passed the blue curtain she saw Santana already lying on the bed, but she couldn't see the Latina's lovely face 'cause she lays back on Quinn's bedside.

Quinn took a step towards the bed, she lift the blanket so she can slid in. She rubbed Santana's shoulder as she smells her brunette's favorite perfume. Quinn spoon the brunette from the back and hugged her tight as if she never had done that until now.

"Hey, is everything alright? Did you and your mom get in to fight again?", She asked 'cause she knew her girlfriend.

"Y-yeah…", Santana says with shaking voice.

"Are you crying? You sound like crying?", Quinn furrowed her eyebrows and lift up her head to see Santana's face, "W-what happened? Tell me, baby."

Santana breaks down and cries into sob.

"Ssshhh… It's okay, it's okay. Just let it out.", Quinn says comforting words as she rubbed Santana's back and gave a warm kiss on her forehead, but then Santana quit from Quinn's touch and stood up. The blonde followed Latina and before she could walk out from their room the blonde grabbed her wrist to stop.

"Santana, hey… ", Quinn looked into Santana's eyes, "Tell me what happened, you can trust me."

"Wow! Big word…", She scoffs, "No, you tell me Quinn. How can you convince me again to trust you when you keep on lying to me everyday? You and Rachel! Kurt knows too? Huh?"

"What are you saying?", She gasped, her eyes is getting blur and realizing what's gone be the end of this circumstance.

"Stop acting like you didn't know! Okay!", Santana shouts with anger but then she turned around after she saw teardrops from Quinn's eyes. It's so heart breaking, "Mami told me everything, about her and your dad. She told me that you knew and Rachel knows about it too. Why?", She almost lost her voice.

"Hey! Is everything okay?", Rachel asked from the living room.

"Shut up Berry!"

"Baby, I-I just… I don't want you to hate me, 'cause I'm so madly in love with you a-and… Fuck! I d-don't know what to say, I don't even know what the right thing to say."

"I think there's nothing more to say… The whole two months are full of fights, cries, lies.", She turned around crying to face the blonde again, took her hands, and continued, "This relationship is not healthy for the two of us, I think we should… We should -"

"No, no, no, no… Baby, don't say that please. Please… Don't break up with me. Santana I know what I did was wrong, but please tell me we can fix this? Please…", Quinn voice breaks and begging Santana not to let go.

"I don't know, Quinn…", Santana let out a word which made Quinn's heart clenched… Santana walks out of the room leaving a crying blonde with random thoughts… Are they still together? Or it is the end of it?

That night Quinn slept in that room with only her and the cold left side of the bed which her lovely Latina supposed to be sleeping. Rachel and Brittany shared a room since Kurt is not gonna be home until the next day.

Santana stayed sleeping on the couch for the rest of the night, crying and thinking…

The next morning Santana got up early, didn't bother to say goodbye to her friends but before she step out from their apartment, she went to their room to take a look to the sleeping blonde. She kissed the blonde's forehead as she always does. She took a pen from the drawer and wrote a message on a sticky note.

* * *

Quinn woke up by the smell of pancake she hopped up from bed when Santana popped up on her mind.

She noticed the little note on their night stand and read…

_I'll sleep in a hotel tonight and will come back the day after tomorrow._

_I think we both need some space._

-S.

Quinn sighed and immediately walks out of the room expecting to still see Santana, but her thoughts betrayed her when she saw only Rachel.

"Did Santana say something to you before she left?", Quinn asked.

Rachel startled, "Jeez, blondie! You're giving me heart attacks! And no, I didn't happen to see her. You should eat, stop talking and stop thinking… By the way, Brittany got back to her hotel.", Quinn just nodded.

"I just want to disappear… I wanna freakin' die!", Quinn shouts and kicks the side of the kitchen counter. "Urgh!", She screamed when she realized that the one she used is her leg that was injured."

"Easy there Quinn.", Rachel chuckles

"Is that pancake for me?", Quinn pouts.

"Nooo… It's for Cassandra. I can make you some if you want?", Rachel's waiting for an answer

"So, are you two dating?", Quinn asked intrigued.

"No! It is my gift thanks to her for helping me in dancing. That means before Saturday comes, you and Santana should fix your mess or whatever, then you two can watch me singing and dancing with my dreams while in a cute holding hands."

"You heard the whole thing, right?"

Rachel nodded, "Yeah. Not my fault, I'm not nosy. It was your curtains fault.", The brunette left the stove to hug the blonde, "I'm so sorry, Quinn. Buuut! If you need an advice, I'm just here to help you."

"Thanks, but I don't want to drag you into this mess… And-"

"Aaand?"

"I think your pancake is already burned.", The blonde grinned and let out a cute chuckle.

"Oh, no!", Rachel got back to cooking as they both laughed but Quinn's got back into serious mode again.

"She left a note.", She coldly says.

"What's the note say?"

"She said she needed some space, and we'll talk when she gets back and-"

"And?"

"What if it'll be the last? You know what people say… If the person loses trust on you once, it'll be hard to get back."

"Stop the 'what if's' Quinn. You just have to tell her what's the real thing happened and why'd you keep it from her. She'll come back, she just need to think. She loves you still, you know that yourself. Now cheer up!"

"Yes ma'am!", Quinn saluted to Rachel.

Rachel and Quinn joined for breakfast with pancakes and lemon juice on the table.

After eating breakfast, the brunette prepared her needed clothes for another dancing session with her tutor, Cassandra and left Quinn only by herself.

* * *

**_Franklins Diner…_**

"Santana, table number 9!", Bobbie the manager shouted.

"Okay!", Santana answered back, "Calm your dick.", She muttered as she makes her way towards the said table.

"Good afternoon, let me get your order ma'am?", Saying her all day, everyday script, eyes still on her order receipt waiting for the customer's order.

"Hey! Nana, she is stranger!", The voice of a little girl made Santana looked up from her order receipt.

"Hi, Boo-boo! We meet again!", Santana beamed. The first time she smiled after her fight with Quinn. "Hi, ma'am" She nods with the old woman and the woman smiled back.

"I want fries! And I wants ice cream!", The little blonde exclaimed.

"Honey, you can't eat ice cream, you had a lot of sweets."

"Amffs.", The kid muttered that made the Latina chuckles.

After Santana took their orders she went to other tables to do the same and let her co-worker Ali and others served for the customers.

Santana have been working almost half a day, still she couldn't do anything but to lost in space and thinks of Quinn, she felt guilty that she made her girlfriend cried again.

_It was not my fault… She lied to me._ _I shouldn't feel guilty about it. _The Latina thinks repeatedly. Being out of spaced she bummed into the old woman, the one that was on the table 9.

"S-sorry."

"Oh, no honey. I was about to talk to you. Can you take a look of my granddaughter? I'll just go to the Jane.", The old woman asked for a favor with a smile on her face.

"Yeah, sure.", Santana smiled back.

When the woman got into the restroom, Santana set her eyes to the little girl. She chuckles when she saw the little blonde sneaking, eating an ice cream.

"Hey, kiddo!", The kid startled.

"What?", She innocently asked.

"You know your Nana is gonna get mad at you if she saw you eating that."

"Well, I can lie about it.", The kid shrugged.

"But not me.", The Latina smirked.

"Come on!", She groaned, "This is precious! Don't tell please!", begged with a pout and puppy eyes.

"Okay, give me the best reason to lie!", Santana challenged.

"Because… Hmmm…"

"Waiting, anytime your Nana will come out from that comfort room.", Teasing the little girl.

"Hmmm… Because, I love her so much.", The kid simply said, it made the Latina a little confused.

"Why lying if you love your Nana?", She asked. _Why do I even asking this question? It's so stupid. _She thinks

"Because I don't wanna hurt my Nana, if she knew I was breaking the rules she'll have a heart attack, she'll die and I'll die too."

"Still a bad thing.", Santana challenged more.

"My dad says people are not suppose to lie - the truth is always better in the long run but ... there are always those times ... ? It depends ... a good saying I once heard was "if not asked ... why answer!"

"Well if you asked an old woman here… Lying is not a good thing if it is used to hurt someone else intentionally. Then the question comes, did he or she lied to you because she wants you to suffer your entire life, to ruin your life or just to save you from hurt and protects you" The old woman explained and tapped Santana's back. "And you young lady is grounded and will stay the whole day in house with me cuddling and watching the Lion King.", The old woman warned but formed a smirk on her face.

"Not that bad, Nana!", She squeals.

"I think we should go now and say bye to your friend here.", The old woman said and winked at the Latina. "Your name young lady?", She asked Santana.

"Santana, but Boo-boo can call me Sannie, Tana, or San.", She just shrugged anyway.

"Okay! Honey, you're okay now?", The old woman asked the kid.

"Yes Nana! Bye Satan!", The kid said farewell.

"Great! Thanks!", She chuckles but then she remembered what the old woman says to her.

* * *

After loads of orders and a very exhausting day at work, Santana made her way out from the Diner. She looked into her watch saying it's quarter to nine, she sighed. Santana was about to hail a taxi when someone tapped her shoulder.

"Quinn, what are you doing here?", asking the teary eyed blonde.

"San, can we talk? I just- I just can't sit there without you and t-thinking that you hate me. I don't know if I could sleep, I can't eat, I can't watch movies or TV shows, 'cause everytime I switched channels all of them was sappy and I just keep on crying a-and… God! I just freakin' miss you so much."

"You know that you're not supposed to be here. I just left a note, I said I need space.", She coldly says.

"I know, but I need you. I miss you, I miss your cuddle, I miss your smile, I miss your touch, I miss everything about you.", She took Santana's left hand and caressed it to her face, saying 'I love you' between kisses to its hand… The Latina slowly grasped away from Quinn, walks fast away and turned back into the diner leaving the defeated blonde's heart.

"I'm sorry!", Quinn shouted for the last time… Hoping Santana would come back. She was about give up waiting, but then she heard the door from the diner hitting the chimes that made her look up and the next thing she realized… Santana was kissing her, she kissed back… It was the kiss that you cannot feel anything around you but the only lips dancing on your lips, the touch of hands dancing around your waist up to your neck. They both kissed like they don't care who see's, what the people walking near them might think, they sobbed between kisses missing each other for the first time. Santana did the final warm kiss to Quinn's forehead.

"Do you trust me?", Santana asked looking to Quinn's hazel brown eyes, "Do you trust me?", She repeated.

Quinn furrowed her eyebrows but answered anyways.

"Y-yes!"

Santana digs her hand to her pocket and let out a black box.

"What is that?", Quinn asked, still don't know what to think and what to expect.

"This is a ring.", The Latina opened the black box and took the ring from it "I bought it a few weeks ago" She smiles still mesmerized with the ring she bought.

"A-are you? Is this?", Quinn can't compose any words.

"No, this is not a proposal, yet.", Santana chuckles but then anyway she took Quinn's left hand, "This ring shapes means continuity, it means infinity. This infinity ring symbolizes everlasting or things that last forever…And you are my forever, Quinn.", She says while she puts the ring to Quinn's ring finger.

"This is beautiful.", Quinn gasped.

"Now those diamonds around it, the diamonds represents my undying love for you, devotion, loyalty, fidelity, eternal friendship, and commitment. It can also represent the future, promising a life of togetherness, and closeness. Well, I Googled it.", She shakes her head chuckling and it made Quinn chuckles too.

"I-I don't know what to say. I don't know if we're o-okay? Or? Please, tell me what is the meaning of all of this Santana?"

"Quinn, this ring means also my promise to you that I will come back. I just need you to trust me, Okay? I just need to find myself, I guess? I don't know. I want this all to make things right.", She explained.

"Why do you want to do this by yourself, when we both know we can make things right, together?"

"Because, I'm the one who made things complicate when it's not suppose to be that way. Quinn, I just want you to know that I'm sorry for what I've said last night, and I want you to know that I still trust you.", Santana says and Quinn just nodded.

"Is this gonna take so long?"

"No, just give me maybe a month or two?"

"That sucks!", The blonde pouted.

"I know. Now, what I n-need you to do after we separate w-ways, wipe away those t-tears, s-smile and give me a h-hug.", She choked every words still keeping not to sob again.

"Santana.", Quinn breaks into her emotion; she hugged the Latina to say goodbye, "We are gonna see each other again, right?"

"Yes, and when I come back we will both make things happen again for the two of us, I will court you again, every day, every hour, every minute. That's a promise. Wait for me, my forever.", Santana breaks the hug.

They both give each other a warm kissed before their intertwined hands slowly separate as they turned around.

Santana makes her way to the left and Quinn's to the right.

Santana digs her phone from her backpack and send out a message.

**_Santana:_** I love you, forever.

Not a minute later she got an answer.

**_Quinn:_** I love you too, and I will wait for you.

* * *

_**Oh Men! Sorry for breaking your heart readers... I'm such a bad person.**_

_**Buuutt, do you all trust me? Please give me a chance. :)) Sorry for the short chapter.**_

_**I'll make it up to you guys/girls the next chapter :) So if there's any suggestion, comments about the chapter, or anything you wanna tell, please ask me on tumblr or on the review box.**_

_**Thanks for reviewing, you are all awesome! I love you all! :) xoxo**_


	14. Save The Best For Last

"Quinn! If you don't get up from your bed in the next fifteen minutes you're gonna be late to your first class!", Kurt shouted for the fifth time. He sighed when he didn't hear a response from the blonde.

Quinn is such a grumpy, lazy to attend her classes; she barely eats dinner with Rachel and Kurt ever since Santana left.

"There you are in, your planking position... again… And of course you can't hear me, because you have headphones in your ears!"

"I can totally hear you.", She answered in a raspy voice.

"Don't tell me that you're crying again, Fabray? If I see another tear drop on your cheeks I'll hella dial Santana's phone, and I'm gonna tell her that it was all stupid.", He said as he fished her phone in her side pocket.

"Don't! Just let her! Okay? She'll come along if she finds herself. She promised that she'll come back.", Her voice still breaks.

"I'll just find myself.", Kurt mimicked Santana, "That was bullshit, Quinn. I don't know what is happening to her, why she's doing this to you? And it frustrates me, even Rachel seeing you like this, burying yourself in this room, singing 'Just Give Me a Reason' repeatedly for almost the whole freakin' day.", Kurt told the fact, "Last time I checked, I was in love with that song, but now just wanna vomit all the lyrics 'cause it makes you feel worse."

"Glee club taught us to express our feelings through song. That's what I'm doing.", She rolls her eyes.

"Yes. That's definitely true, but, the club didn't teach us to be weak, Quinn… And you're…" He said as he slid the window curtains open.

"Kurt! Slid those curtains close!"

"Are you a vampire? Come on, have some light in your room, you're like living in a doomsday!"

She looked at Kurt and sobs, "What do you want me to do? It's been two weeks! I never received a call, or text?"

"Quinn, please… Can you just not think about her just for today? Can you just first think of yourself for God sakes!? I mean, she will not evaporate or something if you get up from that bed and go to school, and think of the fact that we don't even know where she's staying?"

"How are you, Kurt?", She randomly asked.

"What do you mean?", He asked even though he knows what the blonde's meant.

"How is your heart? I mean, you expected that Adam would propose and not break up on you-", sniffing, "How are you, Kurt?", She repeatedly asked.

_**Flashback:**_

Adam took Kurt's hand that that was on the table. Kurt smiled but then his smiled fades away when he noticed Adam's face turned out into serious, his teary eyes avoid Kurt's eyes.

_Is it how it likes supposed to be?_ He thinks. _Tears of joy? Maybe he was just nervous_ "Are you nervous?" He asked audibly.

Adam shakes his head. "I… I am."

"Come on, spill it. I saw you…", Kurt smiled as Adam knitted his brows, "Honey, I know. I know what this date is for."

"You saw me?", He asked.

"Yes! You silly! I saw you enter a jewelry shop!", He exclaimed, "This is a proposal date, right?", He bites his lips and grins like an idiot.

Adam shakes his head again that makes Kurt feel so nervous and rejected.

"Y-you're not?", Kurt asked and Adam nods. He cringed when Adam's hand lost contact to his.

"I went to a jewelry store and bought a proposal ring but-"

"Stop!", Kurt let out a sob; he covers his mouth with his hands to avoid attention from people near their table.

"Kurt, I'm sorry. I want you to know that I never used you; I loved you, Kurt… But the feeling is not enough. I'm in love with someone and I know you still love your ex."

"Who? Blaine?", He scoffed, "What does Blaine have to do with my feelings for you?"

"The way you looked at me, the way you say 'I love you's'. It is not the same how you look at him"

"Because you're different from him; Because I love you the most; Because you-", He trailed off not because he cannot say anything, not because that's it, but because he realized even if he enumerate all the things that he loved about Adam, he cannot change the fact that Adam is in love with someone else, "You know what? It's you're loss! Not mine.", Kurt was about to leave but "Oh! I forgot something…" Adam knitted his eyebrows then one second passed, Kurt's palm landed on Adam's face " That is for cheating on me" Kurt left the table with bitterness to Adam.

_**Back to the Present…**_

"It sucks! I mean-", He sighed, "I mean… Urgh!", he groaned, "You know that feeling when you were a little kid and it's Christmas.", Quinn nods, " Then there you're expecting a gift that you wished to Santa to give you, then the gift that you get isn't the gift that you wished for?", Her face turns into an irritate look.

"Yeah. All you had to do is to cry and cry and cry but, still nothing happened.", Quinn burrowed her head into the pillow.

"That's what I'm trying to tell you, Quinn. Even if you cry a blood, she will not come back if she doesn't want or if she's not ready yet… Same as what happened to me, nothing will happen if I cry my whole life. Once, twice, or trice was enough.", Kurt lay on the bed beside the blonde, "You're still luckier than I am, Quinn. Santana didn't say that she wanted to break-up with you, Adam did, well not literally, but yeah. Santana just said that she just needs the time to think, Adam didn't."

"Hmmm… Urgh! Fine… but can we go to a Bar later?", Quinn pouted.

"To get drunk?", Kurt raised an eyebrow.

"Obviously? And sing maybe?", Quinn smirked.

"No way, did Rachel bite you or something and you got rabies? You can totally sing anything but not another Just Give Me a Reason. To be fair with you, I'm going to tell Rachel not to sing a Run Joey Run.", Kurt wiggles his brows, "How's that sound?"

Quinn poked her tongue, "Whatever! I'm going to sing what I want and what I really feel, deal with it Hummel!"

* * *

_**Location café…**_

"What did I do?", Santana audibly says as she stirs her hot coffee looking to the couple sitting at the table behind Brittany's chair.

"What?", Brittany confusedly asked as she put down her book on the table and gave her attention to the brunette.

Santana looked and smiled to Brittany, "I mean… look at them.", She nods as Brittany followed her gazed.

"Ooohh… Yeah, young love… Just like us in High School.", Brittany realized the words she let out when she noticed Santana's reaction, "No! I mean, when you were in high school, like when we were together. But that's the past, I just brought it up and—", Her mouth turns into O, "Shit! Why am I? I'm sorry, that's not what I meant.", She's rumbling.

"You're totally rumbling.", Santana chuckles, "I miss this and I miss you, you know?"

"Of course I know, me too. You're weird. I know I'm blonde but the way you look at me right now says something to me. That look is the same look you always give to Quinn. You miss her.", Brittany gazed back on her book.

"Yes. I miss her. A lot."

"Then why are you still here having coffee with me? You should be running to her apartment… Your guys' apartment! Jeez… Santana you know that I'm going back to Lima sooner or later. I'm not gonna be here forever by your side and hear your sappy and boring love story."

"Really? Boring!", Santana took ginger bread from her plate and threw it to Brittany. Both let out a chuckle.

Brittany gets into serious, "I mean, you know what happened to us. Don't you realize that you're makin' a déjà vu of yourself? Don't wait for Quinn to find someone that'll makes her more happy than you do.", Santana was silent, upset, she got up from her seat as the blonde regretted what she said.

"Santana go back to your seat, please.", The blonde begged.

"What are you trying to say here, Britt? That what happens to us was my fault?", Santana's jaw hardened.

"Okay, fine! You wanna hear the truth? We are both wrong, I admitted what I did to you-", She was cut off as Santana interrupted her to defend herself.

"I admitted mine too!", She says into a hushed

"I agree, but have you accepted the fact that you started it all? When you brought up the…", She makes a quote, "- 'Unofficial Break-up thing'? And you're doing it again with her."

"You know what? Thanks for the coffee, it was nice. It was you that's not!", She grabbed her bag and her books. Brittany grabbed her things and followed the Latina.

"Why are you so stubborn? If you are that affected and if it makes you feel worse, why won't you just go back to her! Don't make her feel that she was left behind!"

"I screwed up, okay? God!", Santana kicked the trash bin on the street.

"That's lame!", Brittany commented.

"Urgh! Jeez.", She sighed, "I'm so sorry Britt.", She apologized.

"It's fine. Breathe…"

Santana let out a breath.

"So, is my best friend finally back to herself?", She smirked.

"Yeah, Snixx went out!", She shakes her head and launched to hug Brittany.

"Can you give a good advice then?" Irritably face palm she asked.

"Like Vanessa Williams song says, save the best for last." with that Santana gets the hint of Brittany's words.

"Can you dial Sugar?", She suddenly asked. Brittany did even though she doesn't know what Santana's plan is.

"Hello, Sugar.", She greeted through phone, then shifted her attention back to Santana, "What now?", She mouthed. Santana took the phone from Britt.

"Sugar meet us later in Franklin's I'll call Kurt and Rachel, don't tell Quinn that we are meeting them, Okay?... Good, see ya.", Then handed the phone back to the blonde.

"So, what are you up to?", Santana just put a smirk on her face.

* * *

"Are you sure that after this you're not going to leave her again? To have and to hold from this forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sick-"

"Hold up! And shut the fuck your mouth Berry! We are not having a wedding here or something.", Her friends gave her stern looks, "I mean… yet!", She explained further.

"Okay, so it is settled then, same bar later. Kurt you sure your friend is okay with our plan?", Sugar asked as Kurt nods. He called his friend Brett, owner of one of the famous bar named _The Fuel_. He met the guy by Adam which his now ex boyfriend.

"For, Quinntana!", Britt raised her drink for a toast.

"Quinntana!", All of them raised their drinks except Santana.

"Where did that come from?", Santana let out a cute chuckle.

"Really? Just raise your glass so that we can do this toast, I've never done a toast for anyone in my whole life!", Rachel says, "I only toast for myself.", She added.

"Wow! So, is this called _a gold star toast_?", Santana asked sarcastically, Rachel nods.

"Let's toast then!", Santana smirked, then all of them let a loud laughed.

* * *

**_Brett's Bar…_**

"Santana where the hell are you? Your girlfriend had took three shots of seven or eight different kinds of drink and she's so freakin' drunk. And let me clear it up to you, three shots each of that seven alcohol drinks she had.", Kurt whispered through phone.

_"What? How come she had those? And why did you let her? I'm just twelve minutes late!", _She shouted from the other line.

"Come on, Rachel! Let's mash-up Run Joey Run and Just Give Me a Reason! How's that sound?", Quinn shouted through loud music so that Rachel could hear her.

Rachel chuckles, "Oh my freakin' beautiful eyelashes, Quinn!", the brunette wiggles her brows, "I've never thought of that shit!", Rachel gasped in awe. Quinn let out a hiccup that makes Rachel laugh more.

_"Oh great! Is Berry drunk too, Isn't she?"_Santana asked.

"Totally drunk! Quinn keeps on giving her shots, and you know how Rachel gets easily drunk.", He rolls his eyes.

_"How can I sing to her with that situation?"_

"Just drive faster! But be safe. I can't control your girlfriend, 'cause Rachel interrupts me- 'cause she's drunk too!"

The call ended…

* * *

"Finally you're here! And I can't find your girlfriend!", Kurt exclaimed and nods to Santana, Britt and Sugar.

"What? I told you to keep an eye on her!", Santana scratched her head with irritation.

Kurt just rolls his eyes, "I'm just joking, she's just there somewhere.", he pointed into a crowd of dancing people

"Great!", she smiled sarcastically. Santana left the two girls with Kurt and starts searching for her girlfriend then she suddenly bumped into Rachel, "Where's Quinn?", She shouted so that Rachel could hear her but Rachel just vomit onto her shirt.

"No, you didn't!", Santana screamed and curses in Latin.

"I'm so-", Another vomit.

"Fuck! Berry!"

"What happened? I hear you…", Kurt stopped mid sentence when he saw Santana's shirt.

"Oh, great…", Kurt gasped so was the other two girls.

"Rachel you puked rainbows!", Brittany commented.

"Yeah, smelly rainbows.", Sugar looks on disgust.

"Get your girl here!", Santana ordered. Kurt dragged Rachel back on their table. Santana searched again, until she saw Quinn walked out the door, swaying…

* * *

Santana immediately runs and follows the blonde. When she got outside, Quinn was gone. She dialed Kurt's phone and a voice mail came.

"Fuck! Kurt, Quinn left the bar! Help me find her! When you get this message please call me back!", Then she typed in text to Brittany because Brittany is good at reading than listening.

Santana didn't know when to start searching. There are crowds of people outside the bar still waiting if they can have an occupy seat inside of it.

Santana just went left and starts shouting her name, "Quinn! Quinn!", If only Santana is much taller she will not having a hard time finding Quinn, so every time she shouts the blonde's name she lifts on her feet and jumps up for searching.

Until she saw a familiar Hair, "That's Quinn.", She muttered.

Santana ran fast, she doesn't even care whoever she bumps into as her eyes never leave Quinn's. She was stopped on her track when she saw someone grabbed Quinn's wrist and dragged her into a small alley.

Santana's heart starts to beats fast, wide eyed, she can't even feel her feet but she manages to compose herself back, "Hey!", She shouted even she thought that maybe the man was already gone with Quinn.

As she turns left into the alley where Quinn was dragged, she saw a masculine man pinning Quinn onto the wall and with a cold knife pointed on her neck.

"Santana!", Quinn shouted. The man startled and immediately grabbed the blonde to turn her around into his front as he pointed back the knife into her neck.

"Don't even think to make one step from your spot or I'll dig this knife into your friend's throat!", the man warned, but he looks so nervous. Santana realized that maybe the man hasn't done this before until now.

"Listen! I'll give you all you need. I have money in my pocket!", Santana took her wallet from her pocket "See? I have lots of dollars in it. I have ATM! I can withdraw all the fuck money from it, just don't hurt her!", Santana's voice breaks as she imagined the tragic ending of this scene.

Quinn cries into sobs, "San, I'm so sorry!", She audibly says.

"I don't need your money! I want her ring! But this friend of yours keeps on fighting not to give this shit! And you know I had this idea of just killing your friend so that I can easily take the ring away, then you came. Such a hero!", The man smirked with malice.

"Quinn, just give him what he wants!", Santana begs, she secretly dialed Brittany's phone as she faked putting back her wallet to her pocket. Brittany know their so called _Emergency Call: Bad People, _when one of them answered a call but no one's answering or talking from the other line.

"But this is the only thing I have, it makes me remember that one day you'll come back!"

"Urgh! Quinn! Can you please think of yourself before that ring?" She begs "I came back! This night wasn't supposed to be like this, it was suppose to be magical"

"W-what do you mean?" Tears are flowing with joy.

"I asked them to help me surprise you in a song" Santana explained. Both of them even forget the mugger.

"Oh! Great! One! Two!" The mugger starts to lose his patience.

Quinn startled with the man's voice, "Fuck! I'll give it!", The man let out a creepy laughed.

"Wait!", Santana interrupted, "My girlfriend will give you the ring as I drag her away from you that'll be our deal!", Santana said with her bitchy tone but at the back of her mind she's hoping that the man will just agree into it.

"So, you two are girlfriends!", He smirked, "Fine!" The man agreed "Are you sure that girl with vomits on her shirt is your girlfriend?", He teased the two.

"Don't even kiss or touch my girlfriend you asshole or I'll going to rip off one of your balls! You choose, right or left?"

She didn't even let the man answered her question. Santana makes a step towards the man.

Quinn took the ring from her ring finger while shaking nervously.

Santana grabbed Quinn's wrist as the man grasped his hand onto Quinn's fist the one's handing the ring.

"One! Two!-", Santana didn't let the man finish on counting, she immediately grabbed Quinn's away from the man, she let her angry fist launched into his face and she kicked the man's balls so that he can't get up.

Santana grabbed Quinn's, but as they ran away and turned around into another alley… Santana felt a cold metal onto her stomach.

"Good luck bitches!", A skinny man says before he run away. "Yow! Let's go! One bitch is down!", The skinny man says with sounds of victory.

"Santana! Look at me… Don't close your eyes, okay? Please stay with me.", Quinn sobs, "Help!", She shouted.

"Oh crap! Did that man stab me?", Santana said, trying to make Quinn laughed but she failed.

"Stop joking! You're bleeding Santana! Stop…", Quinn voice breaks.

"Sshhh… I emergency dialed Brittany. They'll be here any minute.", Santana coughed.

"Don't act like you're fine! You're covered with blood!", Quinn was shaking, she covers her hands on Santana's wound so that the blood won't flow out of it.

Santana let the tears that she had been holding to fall freely, "I'm sorry for the times that I didn't accompany you to dinners, I'm sorry for the times that I made you cry, I'm sorry about the times that we fights instead of dating and saying 'I love you's' to each other, I'm sorry for…"

Quinn put her finger on Santana's mouth to make her stop, "Please, don't do this. I know this scene, I've watch this in movies where the character says sorry's and dies after. You're not going to die, are you?"

"Quinn…", Santana took the blonde's hand, "I'm sorry that I left you.", The last words she said before the sight of Quinn starts to fade away and all just went black.

* * *

**What do you think what will happen next? Leave your reviews please. **

**I accept criticism and everything. ;P**

**I love you all! Your reviews always makes me smile even if it's negative or positive. **

**I need all your suggestions! :)) xoxo**

**OMG! And Thank you Jaybaybay! You're a life saver! :)) xoxo until next chapter!**


	15. Together Forever

When I see her eyes shut, I was full of panic. It feels like everything stopped… My heart beat, my breathing, my world, everything. I called her name out loud, hoping that she'd hear me and respond. I shook her many times; I cried for her name again and shouted for some help. 'I can't lose her' those words kept on repeating in my head, until some people I guess heard me, 'cause the next thing I realized we were in a car owned by a stranger. It didn't matter who's with us anymore, all that matters to me was to take my girlfriend to the hospital.

I dialed Kurt and thank god he responded immediately.

"Quinn? Quinn?", He sounds so panicked, so I've thought that he knew what happened.

"K-Kurt…", I responded while I can't control my sobbing, "We're h-heading in NYU Hospital. P-please, I need you…", And with that Kurt knows what to do.

The car stopped in front of the emergency door, the guy who was helping us immediately got out from the car and asked for some help from the nurses.

It didn't take too long when some of the nurses ran out from the door with a ready hospital bed to head Santana in the O.R.

We were still in the emergency hallway heading to the O.R, when I see her eyes opened a little, and was trying to open her eyes wide open but she couldn't, she's looking everywhere asking for my name.

"San! San!", I called for her attention, I clasped her hands and kissed her knuckles, "San, please listen to me okay!?", She barely nodded, "We're in the hospital. I need you to stay with me, okay? I need you to stay until they get you in the O.R., and can you do that?", She nodded. "San, please talk to me, please…", I pleaded. I need to hear her! I need to hear her voice.

"Q Quinn, don't… don't l-leave me… please.", She gripped harder to my hand, "Quinn, I'm s-scared. I can't see anything.", She cries… Those words make me sob even more, but I covered my mouth with my hands so that she can't hear me crying. Seeing her like this tears me apart.

I composed myself, "Ssshhhh… Baby, please don't cry, I'll stay with you, okay?", She nods. "Can I go with her, please?", I asked one of the nurses and getting my hopes up.

The nurse shakes her head no, "I'm sorry ma'am, but you can't.", then we came into our destination.

"Quinn… Please… I'm so fuckin' scared…", her voice breaks that I can barely hear the words she says.

"San, San…", I whispered, "I'm so s-sorry baby, but I c-can't go.", I kissed her forehead, "Please be strong for me, okay? For our friends and for your parents, okay?", She just nodded again, "I love you… I love you…"

"Ma'am you have to let her hands go now, she needs oxygen.", Then I let her go, and when the door got closed, I started to break down, then someone just grabbed me in time before I collapsed… Puck.

I was shocked when I saw him, what is he doing here? But then I didn't bother to ask. He led me towards the visitors' area and we sat.

"Puck, please tell me that I'm just dreaming. Please…", I begged him as I look into his eyes, then his eyes got foggy and let out tears, that explain that I am really not dreaming, "I love her so much. I can't lose her."

"She's your...?", He did try to asked

"Girlfriend.", I finished his thoughts.

"Quinn, I'm so sorry… I'm so sorry.", He said, "What happened?", He asked.

"It was my entire fault, if I just listened to Rachel to just stay and don't go anywhere, it wouldn't have happened, we tried to escape!", I can't explain everything, not now. "What are you doing here anyway?", I finally asked.

"I-well, I'm working in a, ahh… Bar?", He answered and it sounds like unsure as he handed me his handkerchief.

"I thought you're working in LA? But No, I mean, what are you doing here in the hospital? Who are you visiting?", I asked.

"Can you use the handkerchief? That's why I handed it to you because you keep on sniffing."

"Puck, don't change the topic in here…"

"It's Beth, okay!"

"What do you mean by Beth? What's up with Beth? Is she sick? Is Shelby here? Please let me see her Puck! I want to-"

"Whoa, wait.", I was cut off by him, "You can't Quinn. She's fine now, and if I let you see her then Shelby won't let me see or take her anywhere.", He explained.

"So, it's true?", my emotion came again and this time I feel like I'm gonna lose everything, the two most important people in my life, Santana and Beth. "Shelby let you take her anywhere? What do you mean?"

"Shelby is working full time from Monday to Saturday in a very large company, to make the story short; she's a busy mom, and she doesn't have someone that'll help her to take care of Beth. Her mom can't take care of Beth 'cause she's so freakin' old, so I volunteered myself, I told her that I can take care of her much better and I can be a cool dad.", He proudly told.

That was the time I felt that the world was against me. It is unfair that Puck can have his time with our daughter while I'm not. I don't even know now what she looks like, it's been a year the last time I saw her.

"I want to be a good mom to her, Puck. I am a good person now.", My voice was shaking but I'm surprised that I managed to smile.

Puck got up from his seat and stretched his hand out for me. I just gave him a questioning look, knitting my brows together, "If you want to see Beth and to be with her, come with me.", He said.

"I can't. Santana is still in the operation room, I cannot leave her. There will be another time."

"I'll give you a chance until the end of this week. Come with me and we will take away Beth from Shelby.", He said in a serious tone. Is he fucking serious! Did I just hear him saying that?

"W-what are you talking about?"

"Leave Santana, if you want to see Beth you have to come with me. We will live somewhere, far away from the people we know, far away from Shelby."

"Puck, do you hear yourself? Do you want me to regret things for the second time? First I lose Beth, and now Santana? I can't!", I cried, "Why are you makin' this so hard?

"I thought it was both our goal?! If you would not agree with me, and if Shelby will know about this she will just fly away with Beth! And we both lose her!"

"Those will happen if you tell her!", I yelled.

I was shocked when he gripped my arms, "I still love you, Quinn. I know you're just confused about yourself, but you're not a lesbian!"

"Yes, I'm not! But I'm in love with a girl… with Santana!", I pushed him then the next thing he realized, he's on the floor.

And before Puck can do something with me, Kurt and Rachel came in.

"What is happening here?", Kurt almost yelled, "Puck? What are you doing here?", He helped Puck to stand up.

"Think about it, Quinn.", He pushed Kurt, Rachel was shocked.

"What the fuck is wrong with you!", Kurt shouted but he never gets an answer.

"Quinn, are you okay? What happened here?", Rachel asked as she strokes my hair.

"E-everything's fine."

"But Puck-"

"I said everything's fine Rachel. I'm fine.", I insisted, "We should think about Santana."

"Rachel, please stay with Quinn. I'll just go and wait in front of the O.R.", Kurt said and Rachel nods.

"No, I want to come with you Kurt.", I said.

"Quinn...", He shakes his head no, "Please stay here.", Then I gave up.

After that moment I didn't realize that I fell asleep and I've been sleeping for almost seven hours until Rachel shook me to wake up. It was hard to open my eyes then, it feels so heavy, everything is heavy.

"Quinn, you need to wake up.", She says crying. _Why is she crying?_ "We n-need to go in there, you need to see S-Santana. The doctor said-"

"No.", It can't be.

"Quinn, I-", She tried to explain more but I cut her off again.

"Rachel, no… This can't be happening!", My voice hitched. I feel numb. Yes, nothing. I can't even hear Rachel anymore.

She's not dead. This is a joke. "Tell me it is a joke! Tell me! Please, please… Oh god."

"I'm not joking!"

"She's not dead!", I yelled at Rachel and I got guilty when I see her reaction, and then Kurt came just in time.

"Whoa! Who's saying someone is dead?", He interrupted.

"Rachel!", I pointed to her.

"WHAT? OMG! Umm, can you finish what I'm trying to say here first?", she gasped then I gave her an irritated 'what' look, "What I'm trying to say is that Santana is fine now, but she's still unconscious, that's why we have to go there so that by the time she wakes up you're the one she's gonna see first.", She said in a calmer tone.

"Then why the fuck are you crying?! I thought something happened to her! God, Rachel!"

"Sorry. My bad, it's just that I'm happy she's fine now and practicing, you know? Broadway!", She said as her excuse.

"Rachel, you're not helping. I swear.", Kurt said.

"Fuck, I hate you.", I muttered as I fix my hair.

"Come on!", Kurt called to follow him.

* * *

Two days had passed, but Santana is still unconscious. Kurt and Rachel take turns to go back to ours Apartment, to take some clothes for me and money. Most of the time, they'd always find me sitting beside Santana's bed, 'cause as much as possible I don't want to leave her, I don't want her to wake up without no one beside her, or wake up with someone beside her but not me.

Sometimes I'm thinking that if she'll be like this until next week, she'll never remember me by the time she wakes up, hilarious, huh? Yeah, that's hilarious because that is way impossible to happen.

She looks so small and fragile, but I can see a little smile on her face, she's peaceful.

I guess I was looking at her for about two hours and keep on whispering to her ear to wake up, but then again I felt so sleepy so I decided to take a nap.

While I'm in the middle of my nap time, I didn't realize that I was holding her hand, I have this hobby of squeezing everything I grabbed while asleep. She squeezed back.

_I'm dreaming…_ I thought of myself. Ever since it happened to her, I always end up dreaming that she's squeezing my hand, stroking my hair, or hearing her saying…

"Quinn.", Yeah. Totally like that.

"Quinn.", Fuck, I'm really hallucinating big time!

"Quinn.", Earthquake? No. San? I felt another squeeze, and it startled me.

"San?", I looked at her, "San, oh thank god... San…", I got up from my seat and I showered her with my kisses.

"Oh, aww! Wait!", She whined.

"Oh! Sorry baby. How are you? Does it hurt? Do you feel thirsty? Oh my god, do you remember me? Please tell me…", Santana cut off me by putting her finger on my lips and shushed me.

"God, I missed you so much. I love you, and I will never forget about you.", She smiled and it made me laugh for the first time.

"I love you too, I missed you so much.", I kissed her forehead, "I'm gonna call a doctor.", I said and she nods.

"I'm thirsty, Quinn."

"And water, of course.", I smiled.

* * *

I can say that the accident didn't do anything about my girlfriend except that she's gonna have a sexy scar on her stomach. Well she's still stubborn and snappy. She's been answering the doctor's question, sarcastically.

"Do you remember what year it is?", The doctor asked again and my girlfriend getting more irritated.

"2011.", She answered confidently. We were all stunned, "Hell no! Of course it's 2013!", She laughed, "Come on, I didn't even hit my head like shit."

"Okay, I think everything is fine.", The doctor smiled, "I'll leave you for now, Ms. Lopez."

"Okaayyy… Thanks."

As soon as the door closed, Santana laughed hardly that it makes her whined.

"Karma!", I teased, "San, you're so stubborn."

"Ooohh. You miss me, don't yah?", She smirked.

I snorted, "Of course, now scoot. I want to lay with you.", So she did and we hold hands.

"You know I was afraid that you were gonna die.", I said as I can feel the lump in my throat.

"Why?", She asked.

"Because I did lose you many times, I don't wanna make it happen again and for the fact that this is much worst.", I looked into her eyes then my tears just fell.

"If I did die… it wouldn't be your loss."m She tapped my nose, "It'd be mine, because I gave up. I'm the one who always gave up when we have problems and I'm so sorry, Quinn. I know my 'sorry' is kind of sound vintage now, because I always say 'sorry' and I know that I'm not only meaner to Rachel and Kurt but you also."

"'Sorry' will never be old or vintage if you mean it, and I know you mean it like how much you mean us."

"I love you, Quinn.", she said.

"I love you, too.", And we kissed… Fireworks! Yes, every time we kiss I can see fireworks.

"Fireworks.", She mumbled. This makes me giggled between kisses.

"Oh my god! My eyes! My eyes! Kurt!", Of course, Rachel as a drama queen.

"Can you two not wait until you both get back in the apartment?", Kurt laughed.

"Well my va-jay-jay can't wait any longer, so will you two go back outside, shut the door, so we can continue this?", Santana muttered.

"San, you can't.", I shook my head as my eyes trailed down into her 'down under'

"Oh my god! Are you saying that the doctor forbids you to 'F' me?", She asked in a whisper but like she was shocked.

"Sorry baby, not for four months unless you want stitches again?", I feel sorry for her, but I cannot handle, but to burst into laugh.

"Oh crap!", She groaned.

* * *

After two days of monitoring, Santana finally got released from the hospital. But then my girlfriend got grumpier, because there are foods that she's not allowed yet to eat, she can't dance which means she'll be late a little for the semester, and mostly no monkey business time.

"I feel useless!", She got up from the couch and pouted at me.

"Ohw, baby… Don't be upset. Come scoot closer, I'll cuddle with you.", I tapped the spot near me. I'm glad that I made my professors think that I do really have flu, this way I can take care of my girlfriend for one week.

"I hope we can be like this all the time.", She whispers into my ear.

"Hmmm… We're like this all the time.", I said as I kissed her shoulder blade.

"Yeah, but I mean exactly like this, cuddling with only the two of us, no Rachel and Kurt.", She said as I spooned closer to her.

"You don't want them around us?"

"I like being with them, it's good to be with them… specially when you're busy, they're always here for me, or when I'm busy I'm not that bothered, because you stay here but then I know you're not bored because there's Kurt and Rachel."

"Buuuttt?", I raised my eyebrow.

"But, what if we move out? Try to live together, only the two of us?", She smiled.

"Are you sure?", I smiled back.

"Yes, but not so soon, we have to think about a lot of things first.", She sighed.

"Hmmm. Well, I think that's a good idea. We will talk about that again, but for now we will just enjoy cuddling each other."

"Quinn?", She asked in a seductive voice.

"Hmm, as long as I think I know what you're gonna ask, what is it?", I bit my lower lip to keep from laughing.

"I'm so freakin' horny, and I know you're horny! Soooo… what do you think if we make stuff up to second base only?", She wiggled her eyebrows.

"Well, you're the only one who thought about that... and no Santana.", Oh my god, is she really doing this to me?

She pouted, "Please…"

"Oh no, you didn't!", She pouted again, "San! No!", we both giggled.

She whined, "I thought you said I'm your baby?", She said in a baby tone with a goofy smile on her face.

"San, you'll always be my baby. But you as a baby needs to listen to me, okay?", I baby talked too.

"Hmppff. Fine! But you have to hug me forever!"

"Forever?"

"Forever…", She said and I just smiled.

I hugged her tight like the way she always wanted. We cuddled all night watching random TV shows until I hear her little cute snore, and saw her sleeping peacefully wrapped in my arms.

"Good night, San."

* * *

**NOTE: **Soooo, what do y'all think ? *wiggling my eyebrows*

I want you to know guys' that I really appreciate all your reviews, I love you all. I know we're all this grieving Gleeks #RIPCoryMonteith. Let's all stay together. Together Forever.

**PS:** I WILL MAKE THE NEXT CHAPTER SOOOO COOL! LOL

Thanks JayBayBay! xoxo


	16. Broken: A Mother and A Daughter

_**Quinn POV:**_

_I'm lying again…_

_I'm lying... because I don't want her to get involved. I don't want to hurt her again. 'Cause I don't want her to let me choose my daughter._

_I know Santana, she'll do anything just to make me happy and she knows that for me, my daughter is the most precious thing in this world._

_But I can't lose her either. I love her._

"Hey baby, are you okay? Is there something bothering you?", She asked, as she kisses my shoulder, that it makes me blinked out of my thoughts.

"Yeah, everything's- - - fine.", I stuttered a little.

"Are you sure, Q?", I know she can read me, but I'm glad I can still manage to hide things.

"Of course.", I smiled like everything is fine.

Puck is being a pain in the ass, 'two more days to decide', he said. I almost agreed with him but every time I looked with Santana… 'I can't', I always told myself.

"Hey lovers!", Kurt called, "It's time to get out of your cave, and join us here in the living room!"

"Coming!", She answered, "Come on, babe. Rachel is coming home with Puck.". my eyes got wide.

"PUCK?", Yes, I was shocked.

"I know right? Shocker!", She commented as she puts her shirt on, "I mean, who would have thought that he's living in New York? I thought he was in LA scrubbing pools and some old rich ladies that smells like eeeh… something.", She smirked and got up out our bed.

I can't compose anything. What if Puck slips something from his mouth? I'm not gonna let him do anything stupid.

"San, do you want to go with me? I need to buy something that I forgot yesterday."

"I need to help Kurt and Rachel in preparing, can we do that after?"

"No, it's fine. Just don't talk to Puck too much.", I told her ,and it gave her a confused look

"Hmmm, why?", She raised eyebrows, "Pfff! Are you jealous? Is my baby jealous?", She smiled as she thought that that was the real reason.

I nodded, even if it's not the real reason, "Yes. So don't, okay?"

"Yes ma'am.", she chuckled and shakes her head.

"Ladies!", Kurt called again.

"Coming!", we answered in unison.

"Oh Quinn, will you text Rachel that…"

"Kurt, what are you doing?", I asked.

"What do you mean of what am I doing?"

"Puck pushed you. Why are you letting him to come in here?", I angrily asked.

"That's why he wants to come in here, to say sorry. Maybe the guy has some problems, and we are his friends. And why are you mad? You're not the one he pushed to the wall?", He shakes his head and walked out.

Fuck! What now? I cannot be MIA the whole day. What if Kurt, Rachel or Santana insist him to stay for the night? Crap. Just kill me.

* * *

I've been walking around the mall for one hour and forty seven minutes, I've also ate lunch in some restaurant and kept on praying that when the time I got home, Puck should not be there, but I just got a message from Santana that Puck can wait until midnight. I can't be outside until midnight!

So, I don't have something to do but to just go back in the Apartment.

"Shit.", I keep on muttering as I wandering the street going back to our Apartment.

But then someone took my attention, because of a blonde haired little kid on the other side of the street.

When she looked at me and smiled, that was the time I knew it was Beth.

I ran towards her to hug her.

I wrapped her little body into my arms, and shower her with kisses

"Get off me!", She yelled.

"No, baby it's me. It's mommy, don't you remember me?", I said as everyone started to look.

"No! Mommy!", She cries for help as she keep on struggling away from my hug.

"No, don't be scared. I will not hurt you. Please baby, let mommy hug you.", I begged

"Quinn! What are you doing?! Help!"

* * *

**_Santana POV:_**

Quinn says that she'll be gone for awhile, but it's almost 7 in the evening and she hasn't sent any message yet.

"Hey Santana, can I stay for the night? I need to catch up with Quinn.", Puck asked.

"Yes, sure.", I plainly answered.

"Where is she now by the way?", He asked.

"I don't know. I'm trying to reach her phone, called her fuckin' fifteen times but nothing!", I yelled.

"What's going on?", Rachel interrupted.

"Quinn won't answer my calls.", I sighed and I swear I saw Puck smirking, "Why are you smirking?", And now I'm getting more pissed.

"Nothing, I always smirk! Come on, your girlfriend is old enough to decide when to answer a call from anybody.", he said and got back to drinking is sparkling cider.

"I'm not just anybody. I'm her girlfriend, you idiot.", I muttered.

"What did you say?"

"Okay! I think you both are drunk. Let Rachel and I wait for Quinn, and you two go to bed.", Yes, I know Kurt was trying to cool us down. Seeing the look from Puck's eyes terrifies me. He's like another person or something.

"You know Santana, just a reminder. Quinn is a good player, she loves fooling around and makin' fun just for a lil' while…"

"So, what's your point, asshole?!", I yelled as I ball my fist… I know that second I'm ready to punch and erase someone's face.

"My point is, don't flatter yourself that Quinn Fabray is makin' out with you, having sex with you and staying in this apartment as your GIRLFRIEND. 'Cause you know any girl wants a dick and will not settle for just pus-", I didn't let him finish. There's a loud thud in the living room that made Rachel and Kurt shocked. Yes, I did punch him and knocked him out.

"Is he dead?", Rachel cannot move from her spot.

"No!", Even me, I cannot believe that I knocked out Puck.

"Shit! I think I wet my pants, Santana.", Kurt said.

"Just get some water, and spill it on him.", Kurt ran towards to kitchen to get a glass of water.

And when Kurt came back, "Rachel, do it!", he commanded

"Why me? He'll think that I was Santana!"

I took the glass from Kurt and spilled the water to Puck's face.

"What the…", he was back to his conscious.

"Walk away! Or else we will call a police!", I warned.

"I'm telling you Santana, one day you'll just wake up and realize your Quinn is gone."

I know Quinn wouldn't do that, but Puck's words made my breath took away, and made me want to faint.

"Dyke!", He yelled to me,"Gay!", and to Kurt. He looked at Rachel.

"I'm straight, Noah!"

"Fake Barbra!", And he walked out.

Yes, Noah Puckerman is a douche and... a kid.

When the door closed, the three of us exhale a breath of relief. But then my phone rings that makes us all startled.

"Hello? Yes, this is she… What?... Okay, is she alright? We'll be there in twenty minutes.", the call ended, "Shit!", I muttered.

"What happened? Who was that?", Kurt asked.

"Quinn is at the police station.", I answered

"Was she raped?", Rachel asked.

"No! She's not. But I don't know why she's with Shelby?"

"What did she do?", Kurt asked.

"Come on, Quinn needs us. Kurt make sure the burglar alarm is open.", as we go ahead to the police station, I kept on thinking why Quinn's got there, and the fact that Shelby is with her? Is this something about Beth?

As we walked to the hallways in the police station heading to the room where Quinn and Shelby is as the receptionist told us, my heart beat was getting faster and faster.

"Quinn!", I run towards my girlfriend and hugged her so tight.

"San, I'm sorry.", Crying she said.

"It's fine, tell me what happened. What are you doing here?", I asked as I loosen the hug.

"Your girlfriend was trying to take away my child, and now my child can't stop from crying because of her!", I heard Shelby said from my back so I stood up and turned around.

"First of all, I was not asking you to answer, I was asking my girlfriend. Second of all, if the reason my girlfriend here is crying because of you I'll tear you up in pieces and you'll get your sorry ass. Third of all, just fuckin' shut up. Are we clear?", She swallowed and nods

I took back my attention to Quinn to hear her answer.

"I-I was walkin' in-in the street, I saw a kid and… and I knew it was Beth. That's why I never asked or say hi to her. I just grabbed her, and hugged her, and it felt so wonderful, and for the first time I felt like a mother, but then she cried, and shouted to let her go.", Her voice was shaking.

Quinn stopped, "I can't.", She cries.

"Shhh, just take a deep breath and continue.", She nods and did what I advice.

"I-I said I'm her m-mother, but she kept on shouting 'no' and it hurts. Shelby saw us, there was a police near on that street and they thought that I was going to kidnap her.", She cries again.

"I just want to hug her, and be with her for just one day, San.", She added. Seeing Quinn heartbroken for her daughter makes me cry too. I just hug her back because I didn't know what to say. I've never been a mother, but I know how a mother can do everything for their child.

"It's okay, everything will be fine. I love you.", That was all I can say to comfort her.

"Puck.", She said.

"What about him?"

"When you were in the operating room, Puck saw me. He was in the same hospital because of Beth, and I said I want to see her if she's okay, but he won't let me. He offered me a deal... that if I'll leave you and go with him, I'll get my daughter back.", She looked away and I saw her tears streaming down her face.

"What did you say?", I asked.

"I can't."

"So, you and Puck have this idea of taking away my child?!", Shelby yelled, "Officer, you need to do something about this, don't tolerate this kind of idea, this woman needs to be in jail!"

"Ma'am, we need to ask more from the suspect to clear things up of what's true and what's not.", The officer said.

"There's nothing to clear up! She already said it!", She reasoned.

"Shelby, only Puck came up with that idea, and not Quinn! Don't do this!", Rachel interrupted.

"Rachel, you're picking a wrong side here."

"I'm not picking any side! Quinn has nothing to do with any of these. And what are you gonna do with Puck, huh? Maybe you're the one who's picking a wrong side?"

"Rachel, of course Puck should pay for this, too." Shelby said.

"But Quinn has no intention to take Beth away from you. She just wants to see her daughter. Shelby, I know that you know the feeling of a mother who doesn't have a chance to see her child and be a mom. You've been there."

"Don't compare me to Quinn, Rachel.", Shelby said with teary eyes.

"Just let my friend go.", Rachel begged.

Shelby looked at us and exhaled.

"Just promise that none of you will bother our family, even you Rachel.", Shelby said to her own daughter. Yes, I can feel the hurt.

Rachel blinks but still composed herself, "Fine, if that's what you want. I have two fathers, I don't need you.", Rachel confidently said but I know, the way I read her eyes, she'll break down after this.

"So, can I interrupt to settle this problem properly?", The officer asked.

* * *

It was a sound of silence driving back to apartment; I held Quinn's hand all the way back. Both Quinn and Rachel were trying not to let any teardrops fall down from their eyes but their eyes betrayed them.

"Why don't the both of you try to let out what you feel, instead of trying to wipe those tears falling from your eyes, and keep on snorting?" Kurt said that makes the three of us chuckled and the next thing we realized all of us were laughing.

"See?", Kurt laughed harder.

"We sound like crazy! We are crying while laughing!", Quinn commented.

"We are crazy.", Rachel said as I parked the car in the gasoline station.

"You all want to grab some ice cream? My treat!", I asked.

"As long as you'll not insist us to take same flavor.", Quinn said.

"Okay! No banana flavor.", I smirked.

"Yehey!"

* * *

Back to the apartment, all of us cannot take a deep sleep so we decided to baked some cookies, heat a popcorn and watch each of our favorite movies as Quinn snuggled at me and Kurt and Rachel snuggled into their pillow boyfriends.

"So, we have two to go? Anyone who's already sleep?", I asked.

"None.", Kurt said.

"Rachel?", Quinn called.

"Yes?"

"I want to say thank you for what you did in the police station, for standing up for me. I also want and need to say sorry, that all of that needs to happen just for me.", Quinn stood up and hugged Rachel, "I'm sorry."

Rachel hugged back and comforts Quinn, "Nah, it's fine. You're a part of my family. Everything will be fine when Shelby realized that Puck is an asshole. There's a perfect time for you and Beth. You're a good mom and someday your child will see how wonderful you are. Maybe not with Beth, maybe your future child with Santana.", Then that's the time I saw Quinn's eye sparkled.

I started to cry knowing how we are lucky to have Rachel as our friend, "Rachel, thank you.", I said, "I just also want you to know that despite of me being a bitch to you that I love you, and you're a good daughter, maybe Shelby can't see that, but you're to your fathers, and you're a sister to me, Quinn and Kurt."

"Aww, I know you love me, Santana. You're just such a bitch sometimes.", She chuckled.

"Don't flatter yourself dwarf!", I smiled and stood up to give her a hug.

"Oh my god, I miss my mom. Can I have a hug, too?", Kurt started to cry and he's not cute.

We all gave each other a group hug, "I love you guys.", Quinn says.

* * *

**NOTE: Hi to all the readers! Sorry that it takes so long. haha ;P Hope you loved the chapter. **

**Let me know what you think about this , and if you have any ideas for the next chapter, please share!**

**-Thanks Jaybaybay**


End file.
